Even Standing
by RockyD
Summary: Xander has a spiffy new apartment, and life starts looking up for him. But as we all know, things never stay that good for long...
1. Part 1 - Shiny Things

"Even Standing"  
Part 1/9 - "Shiny Things" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn and the premise for Night Life... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating(Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Feedback: Yes, please. There's no such thing as bad feedback.  
Author's Notes/Summary: This happens just after "The Replacement" (as stated in the spoiler warning)... Xander has a spiffy new apartment, and life starts looking up for him. But as we all know, things never stay that good for long... Fic starts A/X, but eventually (pretty quick, actually) will become B/X... Oh, there's a little side B/R and A/C(Angel/Cordelia... cause Wes is a twit)  
Author's Note #2: This is a new series I'm writing... in no way does this mean that "A Change Of Scenery" is over... just in hibernation until I can get the idea train for it going again. In the meantime, this popped into my head after watching The Replacement... It has a set number of parts, everything is already figured out... so it should be pretty stable.  
  
*FADE TO: The office of 'Night Life', an after-dark mini-golf course (strange idea, I know). Sometime after 10:00pm. Xander is standing at the front desk, twirling a putter and looking exhausted.*

Xander bent down and fiddled with the small stereo underneath the desk itself. He turned the dial from station to station, until he finally settled on a station playing "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron. He sighed as the chorus came through, mumbling, "The perfect song." He stood back up and taking his putter and poking at the basket of glow-in-the-dark golf balls on the counter.  
"Mind if we play through?" A voice said behind him. He spun around quickly, almost brandishing the putter as a weapon, to see Buffy, flanked by her good soldier boy Riley. He reached down and turned off the stereo quickly. She smiled warmly at him, sliding right up to the counter, where Riley put his arm around her.  
He and Riley exchanged an awkward nod, remembering their strange moment in his basement a few weeks before. Xander tried to break himself out of it, grinning, "What brings you here, Buff? Out to slay unassuming golf balls?"  
She cracked a smile, but shook her head, "Riley and I decided to come check this place out. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you got promoted at the construction site..."  
He nodded, "I did, but a guy's gotta have something to do with his nights, y'know? Besides... the construction job provides the rent on the new place, but I've gotta go the extra mile to help keep up on Anya's shiny thing collection."  
Buffy and Xander exchanged a knowing smile, "We all know how she loves the shiny things."  
Riley looked rather clueless, "Shiny things?"  
Xander stifled a groan, as Buffy comforted the boy, "Nevermind, Riley. Shiny things aren't everything."  
Xander almost clucked with laughter, but steadied himself, "So, come to trip the Night Life fantastic? I'll just set you up." He grabbed a pair of putters, twice as many balls, and a slender flashlight-looking thing, all of which he handed to them.  
Riley pointed to the flashlight, "What's that, Xander?"  
He smiled wanly, "Well, we don't usually give these out, cause we have so few... its a blacklight so you can find your balls easier if you lose them. It'll spare you from having to come back up here to pay $5 for more balls."  
"Thanks." Buffy replied warmly.  
"Yeah, thanks..." Riley seemed put off by Xander's generosity, but he made no further comment.  
"Did you want to come with us?" Buffy offered. Riley's eyes were wide, but Xander shook his head.  
"Can't, unfortunately. Company policy about fraternizing with the customers. Otherwise I'd be all over you." Xander and Riley both looked alarmed at the wording, which he corrected, "Er, I mean... I'd be out there with you two hip-cats in a second." Both seemed relieved with the cover.  
"Hip-cats? Xander, you're going retro." Buffy pointed out.  
He smiled wearily, "Running like mad for the past, I guess." He inwardly sighed, wishing he could do just that.  
"Buffy, I think we should get going... he's got a job to do." Riley ushered. Xander looked past him to see no customers whatsoever. He smiled, letting it lop a little to one side, knowing he was having an effect on Riley.  
Buffy nodded, semi-reluctantly, before saying, "See you later?"  
He smirked, "You have to return the putters sometime... else I'll be forced to prosecute." Buffy raised an eyebrow, but smiled back, and departed with Riley.  
Xander watched them leave, before collapsing to a seated position behind the desk. He groaned, and ran a hand through his hair, "No, my life isn't complicated."

*CUT TO: Early morning time. Xander is laying in bed, an arm and a leg dangling off the side of the bed. The other side of the bed is obviously vacated, just recently. The covers are kicked back, and the pillow is still in the shape of a head resting on it.*

Anya came walking into the room, a strange trail of smoke following her. She stood in the doorway for a moment, as if expecting him to wake up at her mere presence. She looked angrily and said gruffly, yet matter-of-factly, "Xander... the kitchen is on fire."  
Xander simply lay there, obviously still asleep. Anya put her hands on her hips, and looked on unhappily. Moments later, a disheveled Xander came springing off the bed, and through the doorway behind her.  
He grabbed the fire extinguisher off the nearby wall, and began spraying it liberally all over the kitchen area. He stopped, and in a moment of twitchy sleepiness, started spraying all over again. When he was thoroughly finished, and the kitchen was a beautiful snowy white, he stopped. Anya casually walked into the area with him, and looked at him with mild anger.  
"You weren't paying attention to me." She grumbled.  
He groggily mashed his cheeks around with the palms of his hands, before running a hand through his tousled hair and grumbled right back, "Anya... what did I tell you about cooking?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, "Never, EVER, operate anything in this kitchen, especially here in the new apartment."  
She tried to think of a comeback, "Well at least I warned you this time!"  
He sighed, "Yes, I remember the incident at the house. I'm still giving payments to my mom for it." He sat down on a foamy white kitchen chair, "Anya, why didn't you do anything to stop the fire?"  
She got an innocent-type look, like she had tried everything in her power, "I threw the shiny things you bought me last week at it... but they didn't seem to do any good!"  
He looked at her in disbelief, "Anya, those were CDs, not... magical fire-stopping CDs..." He pointed to the well-used fire extinguisher on the kitchen floor, "*That* is what you use to stop a fire."  
She sat down on her own chair, thoroughly swiping off the foamy stuff before sitting, "Don't blame me!"  
He looked at her again, "Why not?"  
"It's you stupid humans, for your unending need to burn things. If cavemen had never discovered the flame, we'd all be better off." She declared proudly. Xander didn't respond, he sighed again, got up, and headed for the bathroom. "Where are you going?" She demanded.  
He didn't look back, "I'm going to shower... because I have to be at the construction site in an hour."  
"But what about this mess?" She followed him, until he slammed the bathroom door in her face. This irked her even more, "Hey! I thought you LIKED me seeing your naked parts all wet and slippery!"   
When she got no answer, she turned with a 'humph', and went about figuring out how to clean all the white stuff off the kitchen area. "This is all so much easier when I can use my tongue." She declared openly. She rifled through the kitchen drawers in search of a towel of some sort.

*CUT TO: Angel Investigations (in the hotel now), sometime in the middle of the night. Cordelia is typing, albeit drowsily, Wesley is fumbling through the files, and Angel is stirring a mixture in a cup... presumably a mid-evening snack.*

Cordelia fumbled with the keyboard again, one of her precious fingernails splintering, "Dammit, Angel... I broke another nail. This keyboard is too stiff, can't we get one that's like... broken in?"  
Angel shook his head, cracking a weak grin, before jabbing, "Cordelia Chase, complaining something is too stiff... mark the calendar, Wes..."  
Cordelia's eyes narrowed, "That is so perverted.. especially coming from Mr. No-Pulse-Leading-To..."  
Angel smirked, interrupting, "Cordelia?"  
She stopped and looked at him, "What?"  
He raised an eyebrow, looking at her evenly, "Rigor mortis."  
Cordelia's eyebrow raised slightly as well, before a blush came over her. The awkward moment was slammed to the ground unceremoniously as Wesley jumped in, "If you two are quite finished with the back-and-forth... I believe I hear footsteps coming closer."  
Angel and Wesley proceeded into Angel's office, closing the door behind them, as Cordelia got back to being all secretarial. She kept looking up every few seconds, until the door of their makeshift office was knocked on. Cordelia put on her best cordial voice and declared, "Come in."  
The door was casually swung open, as a slightly scruffy, longhaired man stepped through. He looked in his mid-20s, just this side of handsome, and wore a decidedly retro outfit. Cordelia stifled her snicker and stood up out of her chair, extending her hand, "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless."  
He shook her hand, with a firm grip, and Cordelia returned to her seat. She returned to her duties, leaving the stranger in an awkward position. He cleared his throat, "Um, I'm here to see Angel."  
Her head shot up, "Oh... um, do you have an appointment?" She fumbled around the messy desk, looking for the appointment book she didn't yet realize was not in existence.  
He cocked his head, observing the desk, "By the looks of it, you don't have an appointment book... at least not in this area code..."  
She suddenly remembered, realizing how embarrassing it must look. Something about the man seemed mysteriously charming, causing her to be self-conscious. She recovered, and shook her head, "Nope, we don't... I'll just get him." She turned her head, and yelled, "ANGEL!"  
A thunking was heard, and the pair inside rushed to the door. It was flung open, and both men tried to get through at once. Wesley was bearing a crossbow, due to his over-anxiousness, which set itself off in the commotion, planting a bolt firmly in the ceiling.  
The man laughed softly at the situation, commenting aside to Cordelia, "I sure hope you never tried to saddle *him.*"  
Cordelia blushed again, and looked to Angel, "Angel, this is... um..."  
The man looked serious for a moment, "Quinn. Just Quinn."  
"Well, Quinn Just Quinn," Angel commented semi-snidely, "What brings you..." He sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed, "You're not human."  
A faint smile rose to Quinn's lips, "Good sniffer there, Scooby. No, I'm not. I'm a Begora demon."  
Angel's face showed no recognition, "Never heard of you."  
Quinn feigned injury, "Your words wound me!" He smirked, and recovered, "Doesn't suprise me... our race wasn't very social, until the latter half of the 20th century, when our unique sense of fashion came into style. 'Round the 70s."  
Cordelia, picking up on the fashion reference, was quick to jump in, "Disco demons? Lord almighty, an entire race of polyester putrids? No wonder you weren't very social."  
Angel and Wesley looked on disapprovingly, "Cordy, please don't alienate the potential customer." Cordelia sheepishly receded to her chair, as Angel continued to 'interrogate' the customer, "What brings you here?"  
"Nothing that categorizes me as hopeless." He replied, giving a side glance at Cordelia, "Save maybe for retro." He grabbed a nearby chair, sitting down, "I was wondering if you could give me the location of a certain Alexander Harris."  
"Xander? What do you want with him?" Cordelia piped up, earning another disapproving glare from her employer and co-worker.  
"I don't know if I'm really at liberty to say. He's just really important, and I've been sent out to get him."  
"Get... him?" Wesley finally spoke, gulping between words.  
"Not in the 'kill him' sense... I'm just supposed to find him, and make sure he's safe."  
"Why would he need to be safe?" Angel asked lowly, eyeing the visitor cautiously.  
Cordy chose the moment to speak again, "Duh, cause he hangs out with that ratty Slayer! He's always jumping into the fray for her, lord knows he's in danger every day." Angel's frown was enough to send her back to her typing duties.  
Quinn looked slightly alarmed, "He's with the Slayer?"  
"I don't know about *with* her..." Wesley started.  
"Yes, he's in her presence every day... maybe he won't need your protection after all." Angel said, almost proudly.  
Quinn shook his head, "On the contrary... little miss Slip'N'Say here may have a point." Cordy fought her hardest not to return a snide remark. "Could you just tell me where he is, so I can at least go there and look? If all is well, then I can report back to my employer and I'll be on my way."  
Angel's eyes were still narrow, "Can you just tell me who your employer is, so I can know whether or not to kick you out on your ass right now?"  
Quinn looked into the vampire's eyes, and saw he meant business. He let out a loud sigh, his shoulder's slumping, "Fine, fine... I'm on an assignment from the Powers That Be... they want me to make sure he survives at all costs..."  
Angel's expression had loosened considerably, "What would the PTB want with Xander?"  
Quinn looked back at him, seriously, "Mine is not the place to ask, it is only to obey. Besides, I answered your question, now tell me where this Harris boy is."  
Angel looked indecisive for a few moments, weighing whether or not to concede. Finally, his stance loosened, turning to Cordelia, "Cordy, get out the Rolodex... look up Xander's address." Cordelia looked at him with suprise, but complied.  
She got to the card with Xander's new address on it, and began to read, but Angel interrupted, closing the distance between himself and Quinn, "If I find out you're lying, that you *aren't* working for the PTB... or you hurt Xander or anyone he associates with... I'm going to look you up and, as humans so colorfully put, bust my foot off in your ass... got me?"  
Quinn gulped nervously, and nodded vigorously, "I gotcha."  
Cordelia, in the time it took Angel to stare Quinn down, had written Xander's address on a small piece of paper, which she then handed to the scruffy demon, "Same goes for me, buddy... 'cept with less breaking and more flailing and slapping."  
Quinn nodded, and parted, stopping at the door to bow his head, "'Til we meet again."

*CUT TO: Xander's apartment. Xander comes through the door, looking exhausted. It's getting on towards evening, as can be seen through the windows.*

Xander shuffled across the center of the room, coming to the couch area and falling over quickly. He groaned painfully as he landed on a discarded hairbrush that undoubtedly belonged to Anya. He rolled over, and begrudgingly pried the offending object from his stomach.  
He tossed it onto the nearby coffee table, and went back to being exhausted. He gave no reaction to the sound of the bedroom door opening, or Anya walking out across the living area, humming a disturbingly cheery commercial jingle. He swore she wouldn't ever let the stupid thing fade, no matter how much he complained.  
She was halfway to the kitchen before she noticed him sprawled on the couch. She looked at him, with only mild interest, and spoke, "Xander, you're home."  
He made no movement, only rolled his eyes around, before cracking, "Really? I thought I was at Buffy's."  
Anya glared, "Always with the Buffy. Xander, I swear you're going to have to stop calling her name during the sex."  
He had shot up, looking at her. He looked sheepish and pensive, "...do I?"  
She glared again, "No. I was simply trying out your skill of humor."  
He fell back on the couch again, "My advice... don't. You aren't very good." Anya looked minorly regretful, and approached. He finally noticed her outfit, how incredibly decked out she appeared. "What're you dressed up for? Is there an anniversary I forgot?"  
She shook her head slightly, "No... I'm going over to Giles' house, and I wanted to display my new shiny things." She shook her head again, jingling the earrings on her ears."  
Xander looked at her from his laying position, "Why are you visiting Giles?"  
"Something is trying to destroy the world again. Giles said they all wanted me to come and give advice on demon-y ways." She blurted.  
Xander frowned, "They invited you, but not me?"  
Anya looked a little sympathetic, but dashed the image when she said, "Sweetheart, it's nice you want to help, but you aren't a demon." Xander's eyes glazed over. Seeing this, Anya decided to try to be sympathetic again, "If you want, you can come with. I'm sure they wouldn't complain too much."  
Xander's head fell back onto the couch cushion, and his eyes squeezed shut. He looked indescribably helpless at that moment in time, lying prone on the couch. He spoke without moving again, "No... I, I think I'm going to take up some extra hours at Night Life..."  
Anya nodded, not providing any further comfort. She got up and grabbed her knapsack, preparing to exit, before she turned around quickly, "Xander... I'm all for the extra hours thing... cause more work equals more shiny things... but make sure the extra work doesn't get in the way of the sex." She turned abruptly and exited the apartment.  
When the door finally closed, and he figured Anya was out of hearing distance, he gave an anguished scream. Why had his life decided to do this again? Just when he thought things were on the upturn... his feet are kicked out from under him.  
He shook his head, sitting up and running hand through his hair. He felt disgusting, like he'd just taken a swim through the sewer system. He shook off the thought, and reached for the cordless phone. He dialed in a quick number, and waited.  
When someone picked up, he spoke, "Yeah, Pete... It's me, Xander. I was wondering if I could maybe pick up some extra hours... I've got too much free time on my hands."

*CUT TO: Xander's apartment, very late. The apartment is dark, save for ambient lighting. He looked even more exhausted than previously seen.*

He pulled his key out of the doorknob and relocked the door. He flipped on the light, and turned around to be greeted by an all-naked Anya. Head to toe, not a stitch of clothing on her, and she looked upset.  
"Anya." He said plainly.  
She expressed her displeasure at his lukewarm greeting to her appearance, "Xander, I'm naked."  
"I can see that, Anya... your picture could be stuck next to the word in the dictionary."  
She faltered, "Picture? Xander, you've been taking pictures of me?"  
He looked down and stifled a groan, barely, "No..." He paused, "Anya, *why* are you naked?"  
She grumbled, "Xander, you're late. I'm naked cause I wanted you. I was *all* ready for 'the sex' tonight."  
He cocked his head, "Anya... you're ready for 'the sex' every night."  
She looked even angrier, "But tonight I was really ready..." She grabbed her calendar, and pointed to a marked date, "Xander, I'm ovulating... have sex with me."  
This time, the groan went unstifled. He shook his head, "Anya... we aren't ready for children. I don't even know if I want to bring a child into *this* world."  
Anya's face contorted, which he believed would have become vampire features, if she hadn't, in fact, been quite human. She grumbled, louder this time, "Dammit, Xander... I want to live my life... I want kids before it's too late, and what I say goes."  
He sighed, his shoulders sagging, as his will to resist the inevitable was finally broken. He calmly walked over to Anya, grabbing a blanket off the couch and wrapping it around her. He sat her down, following suit on the coffee table across from her. He yelped painfully as he sat on the hairbrush from earlier, quickly grabbing it and tossing it off into the room.  
He sat again, and looked at her seriously. She almost feared the look. She even winced when he spoke, "Anya... I've just got one question for you."  
"Oh... well, I figured out the ovulation day by..."  
"No, Anya... not that." He looked near the point of frustration, "Anya, I just want to know... do you love me?"  
She smiled, figuring it was an easy one to answer, "Of course... I love the little thing you do with your..."  
He grabbed her shoulders, a little roughly, "Anya, I'm serious. Do you... love me?" He silently hoped and prayed. If she did, he'd try to work things out. He'd do it for her. But if she didn't, he didn't want to waste his time.  
She cocked her head slightly, looking at him deeply. It took her quite a while to answer, all the while Xander became more and more afraid. What was taking her so long? If she did, why didn't she just tell him? He was startled when she spoke, finally, "I... don't know. I haven't been human long enough to understand what love is."  
He looked down, defeated. For the sake of posterity, he tried to coach her, "A year is more than enough, Anya... no one is going to hand you a sheet of paper titled 'This Is What Love Is'... you just, know... Tell me, when you seem me... what reacts first... your heart, or your, um, hormones?"  
Anya, slipping back into her childish newness, thought she saw what this was all about, "Xander, you know you get me really hot..." The deadly seriously look returned, and she was silenced.  
"Anya... I know you're all about the shiny things and the sex... but beyond that, is there... is there anything?"  
Anya was silent for a long time. This, again, was a bad sign for Xander. Anya's face slowly drew into a frown, as she searched deep within the new being she was. As deep as she dug, as long as she took, she came to one realization, "...No." She said it quietly, almost in a whisper. There was sadness behind it, like when the owner of a lost puppy comes to take it back from you. After getting so close to it, ultimately realizing it was never really yours. And it never would be.  
Xander's face belied the brave front he was putting up. He sadly helped Anya up, and led her to the bedroom. He stopped at the door, as she looked at him questioningly. He looked sadly at her and said, "Anya, I... I think it'd be best for us if you went back to your place... and took your stuff with you."  
"But Xander..." She nearly cried.  
"Anya... we shouldn't waste each other's time... you don't love me, I don't love you... we should just be done with it."  
Anya looked about to cry, "You don't love me."  
He looked at her, stressing how moot the point was, "If you loved me, I'd have tried my hardest to find a way to love you... but you don't... so we have no idea if it'll *ever* happen... I'd rather you have a chance to find somebody that'll *really* love you... and the same for me."  
"But..."  
He shook his head, silencing her, "Just go, okay? I don't want to make this tougher than it already is."  
She nodded, and went in to get her things, closing the door behind her. He walked slowly over to the couch, to sit down in silence. He held himself together for the half-hour it took her to gather her things, and they bid each other farewell with a chaste kiss on the cheek each. When the door had closed, and the wall was finally broken, he let everything he'd been holding in fall out. Tears, fears, and everything else he wished he could express.

End Part 1


	2. Part 2 - Uninvited Guest

"Even Standing"  
Part 2/9 - "Uninvited Guest" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn and the premise for Night Life... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating(Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Feedback: Yes, please. There's no such thing as bad feedback.  
Author's Notes/Summary: This happens just after "The Replacement"... Xander distances himself from the Scooby Gang, and Buffy finally takes notice (or at least Spike clues her in). Before she can adequately confront him about it, a strange guest arrives.   
  
  
*FADE TO: A dark clearing in the forest. It's silent for a split second, but a sudden flash of odd colored light, followed by a storm of debris, disturb it.*

Buffy stepped through the mushy chunks of demon chowder, looking quite disgruntled, "I just *bought* this outfit... you're gonna have to deal with Riley, uh, if you ever manage to get yourself back together."  
"I should hope he doesn't." Giles stated as he walked into the clearing, carrying a large metal box in front of him. He was followed by Willow, Tara, Anya, and lastly, Spike.  
Giles set down the box, as they all started gathering demon pieces, save for Spike. He looked on with disinterest.  
Anya looked around at the scattered pinkish chunks proudly, "I knew D'Naan would go down one day... but I sort of always figured it'd be a horrific pant zipper accident."  
Spike sneered, "Wanker musta learned to pull it in first, then." He looked less proud of himself when he got no response, and declared, "Y'know, that Harris boy would be rolling on the dirt after that one... have you people no sense of humor?"  
Anya winced at the mention of Xander. It had already been two weeks since the break up had happened, and Anya was expriencing the effects of 'heartbreak'. Or as she called it, 'that nagging feeling I won't be get any anymore.'  
Spike delighted in the fact that he could finally get to her, and took his shots when he could. He was brought out of his amusement as a pink chunk of demon hind-quarter caught him upside the head. He hit the ground with a soft thud, and sat up immediately.  
"What the bloody..." He was halted by the fit of laughter that was directed at him. Anya had been the thrower, but now they all delighted in the amusement that was provided by the demon hide stuck to Spike's forehead. He growled at them, menacingly but not at all fear-inspiring, as he grabbed the chunk off his head and made an NBA-caliber shot into the metal box.  
Anya looked thoroughly satisfied, "All men... you suck... you suck... animals. Yeah, that works. Animals."  
Willow and Tara exchanged a glance, "Welcome to our world, Anya."  
Anya looked at them, almost appreciatively, then deadpanned, "Do you two need another girlfriend?"

*CUT TO: Xander shuffling through his apartment. He doesn't look very well-rested, and he's lost all organizational skill (the apartment is a mess)*

He mumbled incoherently to himself as he strode awkwardly across the kitchen floor. He stopped lazily by the answering machine and pressed the message button. It blared at him robotically, "You-Have-Zero-New-Messages."  
He shook his head, noting how quickly the phone calls from Willow, Buffy, or anybody for that matter, stopped coming. It wasn't like he was trying very hard to keep things up, but he was tired of all the effort it used up, just to be brushed off when the important stuff came along.  
"I'm Alexander LaVelle Harris... human punching-bag... and now I'm not even good enough for that in their eyes." He grumbled out loud, plopping down on a chair in the small dining area.  
Anya had seemed to rebound well from the break-up. Well, he didn't know that for a fact... but since he had yet to break out in boils, or grow a second head in the wrong place, he assumed she hadn't resumed her vengeance demon ways.  
He grumbled to himself, pondering what to do with his weekend. Weekends off were nice, but he had nothing to do with them, seeing as how his friends were all busy with the demon-y stuff. He glanced at the clock on the stove in the kitchen, and saw it was almost noon. As if on cue, his stomach began rumbling, telling him it needed food.  
He got up, pushing the chair back in, muttering to himself, "Probably a good time to go get some food... no big baddies out there for me to get in the way of slaying... OWW!" He screamed as he stepped on the hairbrush from weeks prior and went careening to the floor with a thud. He rolled around on the floor, cradling his pain-thralled foot, cursing his luck.

*CUT TO: An outdoor restaurant. Xander is hungrily pouncing through a hamburger when he hears a familiar voice.*

"...and then he just blew up... without a further word. Totally took the fun out of slaying him." Buffy said as she came out from the indoor part of the restaurant. She was followed dutily by Riley. They had apparently placed a take-out order and were picking it up.  
He returned his gaze to the burger beneath him as they got close, and he was unexplainably hurt when neither recognized him and said hello. He wasn't about to go out of his way to save a relationship they didn't appear to want to save either.  
He suddenly notice the *amount* of food they had been carrying, it looked enough to feed a small army, "...or one hungry Scooby Gang." He muttered bitterly.  
He quietly finished his meal, trying to push the thoughts of anger and disappointment that were creeping in out of his head. When he was finished, he got up, and walked back towards his apartment. He was diverted when he saw Willow and Tara coming out of Giles' magic shop.  
He made a quick U-turn and headed back past the restaurant where he just was. What? Was everyone out trying to *make* him feel like something you scrape off the toilet bowl? First the happy superhereo couple, now the sapphic coven? Now all he needed was... A sudden collision brought him out of his angry reverie.  
He started straight into the eyes of Anya, who came around the corner just as quickly as he did. The collision sent them both back a few feet, and when Anya saw who it was, her face was an instant scowl.  
"Anya." He breathed quietly.  
She glared, "Nice to know you remember me." She sized him up for a moment, "You're bigger than I remember... you working out?"  
Xander's previously worried and regretful demeanor faded, replaced by a little resentment, "Anya, now isn't the time to be checking me out... we're over, remember?"  
She snapped out of her momentary hormonal daze, and snapped at him, "You're right... now is the time for me to get angry and get revenge." Xander's worried demeanor returned, as he expected a bolt to fly towards him and severe his head, but all he was met with were words, "I'm going to tell them all how you really left me. You pushed me out while I was naked, and cold, and unsexed. Then they'll hate you."  
Xander almost looked disappointed, he was still alive. He also reguarded what she said, and snorted quietly, "As opposed to what? The shower of happiness and joy I'm getting now? Go ahead, Anya. Go right ahead." Finding his strength again, he walked past her, to go around the block and return to his apartment.

*CUT TO: Xander's apartment. Night has just recently fallen. Xander is laying, half-asleep, on the couch.*

A soft rapping came on from the glass of the outer balcony door. Xander didn't move at first. A second, louder rapping came. Xander simply swatted in the direction of the door. Finally, a smacking sound came, loud enough to sound like it'd break the glass.  
Xander finally sat up with a start, and looked over towards the door. He rolled his eyes, followed by his entire head, at who it was. Xander got up, walking over to the glass door, and simply stared.  
"Oh come on, wanker... open the bloody door!" Spike berated.  
Xander looked at him, with little interest, "Didn't you see the sign? No conniving miscreants of the night allow... oh wait, that's right... you came to the back door."  
Spike glared, "Come on... I'm a bloody demon here, let me in."  
"Word of advice. *Not* the way to get yourself let in."  
Spike vamped out, however painfully, and looked at him, "Harris, I need some respect. You're the only one who ever gave me a glimpse of my former glory. Those prats over at the Watcher's house wouldn't know a vicious killer if it came up, slapped them on the back, and ripped their heads off. Open the bloody door."  
Xander stared at the vampire for a few moments, then reluctantly opened the door. Reflexively, Spike took a step in. He was immediately met with a mystic forcefield, stumbling him backwards. Xander smirked, lightly, taking satisfaction in the event, "You just said open the door, you didn't ask for an invitation."  
Spike glared at him, shaking his head, "I don't smegging need this... you can rot in hell."  
Xander looked almost regretful, "Spike... SPIKE! Come on, you're invited... I think I need the company anyway..."  
Spike came back around, smiling like a jackass, "'Bout time... I almost had to call on my minions."  
Xander looked at him, breaking the vampires smug state, "Spike, lay off it... I know you're a big bad. But you don't have any minions. At least not any that aren't made of Wheatabix and congealed blood."  
Spike was about to throw a backhand comment, but saw how weary the poor boy looked, and had a moment of pity, "All right, boy... just remember how bad I am."  
Xander turned around and returned to the couch, not looking back to say, "Shaking in my boots, crapping my 'knickers' bad... I know, Spike."  
"Finally, somebody realizes the truth!" Spike declared, finally quieting down afterwards, and sat on the couch across from the one Xander had sat, "So, mate... what's with you and the no-show the past few weeks? Thought you'd be jumping into the fray for our saviour Buffy on a nightly basis."  
Xander looked at Spike with mild distaste, "Why exactly do you care?"  
Spike sat forward, "Do I have to spell it out for you in blood and Wheatabix? You're the only one of those bleeders who shows me the least bit of respect... without you 'round, it's like Alice and the tea party."  
"And I so enjoy bringing joy into the life of an undead peroxide salesman." Xander replied, in usual sarcastic fashion.  
Spike grinned a little, "See! There's that fire I was talkin' 'bout! Now, why don't you drop by the Watcher's house later on, so we can have at 'em together, eh?"  
"No." Xander responded plainly.  
"Why not? You look like you could use a bit of cheering up anyway!" Spike said, sliding to the edge of his seat in hopes of convincing the lad.  
"Why not? In case you haven't paid attention, which wouldn't suprise me because no one else does, they have absolutely no need for me any more. Dammit, even Anya is more useful to them now than I am."  
Spike's expression changed slightly, "Bugger, I didn't even notice... bumped off the team by Anya? That has to hurt."  
"Thank you for the sympathy, oh souless one." Xander said dryly.  
Spike looked at him seriously, "Hey, look... I know what its like to be left out of things, alright? Back when daddy-kins Angelus came back... he had Dru so flumoxed, and I became second string. I know the hell it is to always come in a distant second, even to the people you think mean the world to you."  
"Well I'd have never imagined." Xander said, minorly sarcastic.  
"Bleeder, listen to me... Get over it. Get over yourself." Spike started getting up, "Whatever torch you still carry for that Slayer... I tell you to put it out, cause it ain't gonna get any better."  
Xander looked up at him, "Now there's the Spike I know and despise..."  
"Damn straight!" Spike leered. He walked over to the door, "Now, come on... what do you say we drop by the graveyard and kick something ugly and lacking a pulse? I'm feeling a bit tetchy." Spike offered, smiling slyly.  
"I know I'll regret it in the morning..." Xander said, getting up off his seat.  
Spike did a celebratory jump, "That's a boy..." Xander glared, "...okay, that's a man... better?"

*CUT TO: The graveyard. Spike and Xander are 'patrolling.' They have determined looks on their faces.*

A vamp sprung out of a grave, straight at Xander. He sucker-punched it, stumbling it backwards into Spike's grasp. A split-second later, the vampire's neck was snapped, and it dusted in Spike's hands. The look of unadulterated glee on Spike's face was interrupted as another pair of vamps popped up.  
Spike easily dealt with the one that approached him, springing a stake out of his trenchcoat's sleeve, and jabbing it harshly into the vamp's chest. Dust flew moments later.  
Xander, on the other hand, was just barely holding his vamp off. He traded blows with it, smacking it across the face several times, but the beast looked undetered. Another kick to the stomach sent it back a few feet, but it came back with a vengeance.  
"No, no... *that's* not how you do it." Spike glared, stalking over just as the vamp reached for Xander, and grabbed the back of its head. He drew it backwards, prepared to deliver it's fate, when Xander halted him.  
"Three vampires in one night... that's kind of out of the ordinary, isn't it? Buff says there's usually a one vamp maximum most nights."  
Spike rolled his eyes as the vampire squirmed in his grasp, "What? Now we're taking the bloody Slayer's word as law? Fine, I'll ask him..." He looked at the vamp, "Hey, any trouble up?" The snap came before the vamp could answer, "I guess not."  
Xander went to pick up the stakes he had dropped when the vamps started popping, "Yeah, that's *real* constructive. We'll get a lot of answers with the ask-n-snap method."  
Spike growled, "Who bloody cares? If there's something big up, the Slayer and her lackies with figure it out... you know they will. It's like, some bloody rule in the books. Yours is not to worry about them any more, remember? *They* are the one's that abandoned *you.* Not the other way around."  
Xander shrugged, then put on a resolve face, "Let's go find something to kill."  
"That's my bo... er, right on." Spike caught his mistake before it slipped too far. They proceeded on to another area of the graveyard.

*CUT TO: Still in the graveyard. The sounds of battle are up ahead. Spike and Xander rush to the scene.*

Buffy was fending off five vampires, all by herself. Riley wasn't even there, which immediately had Xander angered.  
Buffy felt herself being overwhelmed, but she didn't have anybody to call on for help. Riley had decided to sit out on tonight's patrol in lieu of midterms approaching. She dismissed the fact that midterms were still at least a month and a half away.  
Spike and Xander pulled two vampires off her and dusted them without her knowledge. Her slayer sense was to focused on survival to notice the drop in forces. That was, until, Xander came flying by, shoulderblocking a rather large looking vampire which was about to grab her neck. On her other side, a vampire found itself grabbed by the neck and swung overhead *backwards,* landing rather harshly on the ground, before it was summarily dusted by the vamped out Spike.  
Buffy quickly dealt a spin kick to the remaining vamp, which spun it around and left it open to a quick stake shot. The vampire's dust hadn't even settled before she started running towards the brute Xander was dealing with.  
Xander was in a compromising position, being held up by the throat by the lug of a vampire. He was poised to deliver a stake shot, he simply didn't have the leverage to drive it in. In a moment of unprecedented cooperation on the part of Buffy and Spike, they simultaneously delivered sweep kicks, taking out the big vamp's legs.  
The subsequent force of the fall, combined with Xander having the stake perched, drove the wooden stick home, dusting the vampire from underneath the young man. Spike helped him up, before yelling triumphantly, "Now *that* is what I call a good time!"  
Buffy eyed the two of them strangely, "Xander? Spike? What are you two doing out here?"  
Spike spoke up first, "Come on, Slayer... don't go thinking the game is only for you. Us blokes gotta have something to do too, y'know."  
"Us blokes? Since when do you two hang out?" Buffy asked. Xander was still eerily silent.  
"Since you Scooby dweebs decided he's not good enough to hang with you." Spike blurted. He ignored the deadly glare Xander was shooting him.  
Buffy looked at Xander intently, expecting him to crack a joke or deny the whole thing. Instead, he took off through the graveyard. She looked after him, as Spike looked almost regretful of his outburst.  
Buffy spun around, torn between following her friend, or probing the vampire for answers. She looked at Spike with something slightly less than anger. Little did she realize just how that played into Xander's impression of what was going on in his life. He had glanced back momentarily, hoping beyond hope that Buffy was in pursuit. But she wasn't, she hadn't even turned around. She was talking to Spike. He fell to last place again. That made him run all the faster.  
"What's going on, Spike? Last I checked, you and Xander didn't go on cemetary joyrides."  
Spike laughed, "Can't you bloody see it?"  
"See WHAT?"  
Spike blanched, or at least he would have if he was able to. He was at a crossroads. He could go one of two ways at that moment. He could do the easy thing, deny it all and let the boy go on hurting. He couldn't deny how enjoyable that might be. Or, he could go down the tougher road, and tell the Slayer just what was going on. To help the boy, whom he only just realized he empathized with in many ways. If he went that way, he probably couldn't go back. He'd be deemed a do-gooder til the day he dusted.  
"Oh, bugger it... the boy thinks you've all abandoned him."  
"What? We didn't..."  
"That's the point... you didn't *anything.* He's not second string, not third string... bloody hell, Slayer, he's taken a spot behind *ME*! Bleedin Mary, you all must be blind not to see how much it's hurting him."  
Buffy stopped to think, speaking aloud but not knowing it, "How did this happen?"  
"My guess," Spike offered smugly, "Is that you all stopped seeing him as an ally, and started seeing him as a liability. That's where it all went on. Now you broke his bleeding heart. Quiet literally."  
Buffy was at a loss for what to do... she didn't realize this was happening, until now, when all the signs started presenting themselves. She stared aimlessly at a nearby crypt. She was startled to hear Spike's voice still there, "My suggestion, Slayer. And I know I'll never live this down. Go after the boy. Go hear what he's feeling. Else your liable to lose him."  
Buffy didn't question his words, for whatever reason. She was off through the graveyard before another word could be put in edgewise. Spike smirked, 'I'm going to rot in bloody heaven for this... why do I?'  
He looked after the Slayer as she ran, "Oh, don't mind me, I'll walk home myself!" He declared sarcastially, before heading off towards his crypt.

*CUT TO: Xander's apartment. Xander bursts through the door.*

He tried to slam the door shut behind him, but it was blocked by a very strong hand. It pushed through, sending him back onto the floor. He also landed squarely on the stupid hairbrush Anya had left behind. As he plucked it from underneath his ass, Buffy walked in, almost casually.  
"Welcome to the house... sorry I forgot the invite." He said, a snideness to his tone. God, he wished the invitation thing worked on everybody. But nooo, it had to be vampires only.  
"What's going on, Xander?" Buffy said, ignoring his rude greeting. She helped him up, and he immediately pulled away.  
"Whatta ya mean? Just good old Xander here, in his good old place, doing his good old job of getting the the way... this time it was the door, I'll have to apologize to it later."  
"We haven't abandoned you." She said, her tone very serious.  
He laughed a little, "Well, I sure was fooled. Seeing as how you haven't called in a month... and conveniently leave me out of the all important world saving. I mean, it's bad enough I'm playing second fiddle to Anya... she was a demon, she knows some things... but *Spike*? He's the freaking enemy, remember?"  
Buffy flinched, but stayed steady, "We didn't see you making any effort, either."  
Xander walked over to the couch, his seemingly favorite place these days. He pinched the bridge of his nose, to try to aleviate the headache he felt forming. Had to blame Giles for that little habit. He looked up as she came to stand in front of him, "I was scared of getting in the way. Like I always do... or at least the way *you* think I always do."  
"We don't want you to get hurt, Xander?" Buffy supplied her standard answer. This got Xander to his feet, looking angry.  
"Yeah? Well what if I do?"  
Buffy's face was unreadable. A mixture of emotions flooded over it, but before she could press him further, a knocking came from the entrance.  
"Avon calling." A scruffy man called from the entrance. Both Xander and Buffy looked at him strangely.  
Xander stepped away from Buffy, almost thankful for the reprieve, "And you would be?"  
"Quinn. Just Quinn."

End Part 2


	3. Part 3 - Don't Tell Me

**"Even Standing"****  
Part 3/9 - "Don't Tell Me" **

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn and the Archon of Zerod... the latter has no use whatsoever, just a name... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating(Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary: This happens just after "The Replacement" (as stated in the spoiler warning)... Quinn informs Xander just *why* the PTB need his services. Meanwhile, Buffy and the Slayerettes deal with not having Xander around, as they find out just how important he was to them. 

*FADE TO: Xander's apartment, from the previous episode. Buffy and Xander are standing in the middle of the apartment, while Quinn lingers in the entryway. *

"Am I disturbing something?" Quinn asked, looking sheepish.  
"Ye..." Buffy started, but was quickly interrupted by Xander with a contrary answer.  
"No, not at all. What brings you here, Mr. Quinn?" Xander answered, semi-smugly. He was learning from Spike.  
Quinn flinched at the Mr attachment, "You, actually. You are Xander Harris, right?" Buffy assumed a light fighting stance, simply for the fact that the creature/person was looking for Xander.  
"That would be me." Xander nodded.  
"Good. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." He looked beyond the boy to the girl who looked about to be aggressive, "Who's the blonde?"  
Xander cast a momentary glance to the at-ready Slayer, "She's Buffy. And she was just leaving."  
Buffy was about to protest when the visitor proclaimed, "The Slayer? Well, oh, well... I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd meet her."  
This caught both Buffy and Xander's attention, "You know about her?"  
Quinn semi-smirked, "Of course... comes with the territory of working for the Powers That Be. She's their golden child."  
"The Powers That Be? Angel talked about them... what do you want with Xander?" Buffy charged.  
Quinn looked at her, sizing her up, "I believe that's between me and the boy."  
"I'm not a boy." Xander interjected gruffly. He turned to Buffy, "Go. We can talk later... or something." He kind of doubted this subject would be touched upon again. Not for a *long* time.  
She reluctantly went, herself obviously having the very same feeling. When she was gone, Xander returned to his uninvited guest, which stuck in his mind, "Obviously you aren't a vampire."  
Quinn smiled slightly, "Obviously."  
"Well, in that case... Welcome to the house! Exactly why are you here again?"  
"I've come for you. The Powers That Be have a big mission for you." Quinn said seriously.  
"The Powers That Be sent Ethan Hawk mark II for me? Why little old Xander? I'm just sec... er, thir... well, I'm the water boy, really."  
Quinn shook his head, "No, you're more than that. A lot more. The people here just must not have seen it. The PTB have, though. They see it, and they want to use it."  
"What have I got that the neighborhood Slayer doesn't?" Xander said, still not sure what to believe.  
Quinn motioned for him to sit down, which he did, then proceeded, "I'm sure you've heard, from time to time, about the constant battle between good and evil." Xander nodded, "Good, well... in the middle of it all, there's a neutral side. One's which try to keep one side from getting too big of an advantage. In charge of the balance."  
"What's this have to do with me?"  
"Well... the Powers That Be, they've seen your potential. You've done some real good things, and a few not so good things. They've looked past that, and they've seen you to the core. Basically, what I'm saying is, I'm here to recruit you. The PTB want you to join up in the fight. Not the fight for good, not the fight for evil... the fight to keep it all together. To keep the universe from splitting at the seems."  
Xander looked into space, weighing it. He mumbled something, which Quinn barely caught, "Fight the good fight."  
Quinn smirked a little, "And sometimes the bad fight. But trust me, you'll never get too involved in either side. We're the referees in the intergalactic, and interdimensional, boxing match of the century. Mills Lane would eat his heart out."  
Xander still looked distant, but he saw things now. He saw clarity, and a purpose. Something he'd felt deprived of as of late. He was no longer Buffy's protector, her white knight. That's what Riley was for, even though he didn't do a very good job of it. Xander smiled, suddenly feeling very free. He looked Quinn in the eyes, and without the need for further prodding, replied, "I'm in."  
Quinn returned the smile, "Good to hear. We're going to need you to move... to be closer to our base of operations. Wouldn't want you to have to drive for god knows how long, just to get to a mission."  
Xander looked suprised. He had just gotten this place, and now he was going to leave it. He mentally shrugged the thought off. He had too many bad memories here now anyway. He'd found a purpose, and now he could just as easily leave. Besides, he didn't figure the Scooby Gang would figure out he was gone for at least a week, unless Spike decided to blab. By then, he didn't know where he would be. But it had to be better than here. Anything would be.  
He got up and started packing everything Quinn told him was necessary. He was about to start his life all over again, and he'd never felt better.

*CUT TO: The hallway outside Xander's apartment, the next evening. Buffy is plodding down it determinedly.*

She stopped in front of his door, and knocked loudly. She waited several moments, then knocked again. There was still no answer. A slight sense of danger overcame her Slayer senses, alarming her. She glanced both ways down the corridor, before grabbing the handle and turning it with great force. The lock snapped easily under her Slayer strength, and she pushed the door open.  
Inside, the apartment looked much like it had the previous night, minus the interior lighting. She turned the lights on, and continued to investigate. There were no signs of struggle in the living area, so she proceeded to the bedroom. The sight there made her gasp audibly.  
The bedroom was nearly stripped bare. The dresser was pulled apart, the drawers lying empty. Xander's closet was opened as well; many of the contents were removed. For all intents and purposes, it looked as if he had moved out. Rather abruptly, at that.  
There was a noise behind her, and a whiney British voice proclaimed, "It's about bloody time you wo... Slayer? Come back for round two on the poor boy? I'll finish my sentence and say, it's about bloody time you got here, as well." Spike walked in through the balcony door, and plopped himself down on the couch, "I came back 'round at sundown to check on him."  
Buffy stared at him, "Spike, how did you get in here?"  
Spike's face fell, as if he was extremely disappointed, "I'm bloody invited, can't you tell? The lad was the only one of you lot that had the compassion to openly invite me in. I can understand it, too, cause he was feeling so left out himself." Spike sat forward, smirking, "I came 'round at sundown to check on him, figuring you gave him a good ear-chewing last night about how this couldn't be your fault. Came in and he wasn't here, but the bedroom was closed. I figured you'd had a good old one-two with him and he was sleeping it off, so I didn't bother him."  
Buffy looked dazed, "His bedroom is empty."  
Spike shrugged, "He musta gone out for a bit or something... don't blame him. He could probably see your steam trail coming from a mi..."  
"Shut up, Spike. His bedroom is empty. As in his clothes are gone, and his things are missing from the closet. He or somebody else moved him out." She glared at him, stepping towards him.  
"Hey, hey... don't go looking at me! I stayed away from the place last night, cause I didn't want to catch a stray stake you might have been throwing. The place is just the same as I left it."  
Buffy contemplated to herself, "That Quinn person stopped by last night... maybe he knows..."  
Spike looked all shocked, "Quinn? You mean the biggest, baddest demon of them all? Oh my..."  
Buffy was on him in a flash, holding him up by his lapels, "What do you know, Spike?"  
"Sod off, Slayer. I was only pulling your leg. Never heard of this Quinn fellow in my life. Geez, talk about a snappish personality." Buffy dropped him, but her glare made his skin crawl.  
"I've gotta talk to Giles." Buffy said, more to herself than anything.  
Spike smiled, "Good, tell the tweed wonder to stock up on Wheatabix... I have a feeling we'll be putting a lot of clock time in this week."  
Buffy ignored him as she walked out the front door and closed it behind her. Spike growled and stood up, walking over to the cupboard and rummaging through for something to eat.

*CUT TO: Giles' apartment. He, Buffy, Riley, Willow, Tara, Anya and Spike are all gathered around, reading texts and theorizing about Xander.*

Giles took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he set down the latest book he had been digging through and sighed, "Nothing of an evil named Quinn in the Archon of Zerod, either."  
Buffy looked frustrated, turning to Willow, "Any magic Xander-shaped finding spells you know?"  
Willow frowned, shaking her head. She glanced at Tara for a moment, "Sorry... the last location spell Tara and I tried, it didn't work that well. More like 'at all'... I'm really sorry, Buffy."  
A silence fell over them. It was very uncomfortable. Spike decided to put his two cents in, "Y'know... it'd be right about now that the boy would make some off-hand comment about the good side of this being no one could spy on him in the bathroom or something equally as absurd. I'd just like to remind you all that this is your fault." He sneered at the end.  
Giles looked annoyed, speaking calmly, "Spike?"  
"Yes, Prime Minister of Boring?"  
"Would you be so kind as to go into the bathroom, attach the shackles to yourself, and hop in the tub until we find a proper way to shut your mouth permanently?"  
Spike mimicked the ex-Watcher's words, before flipping him the two-fingered bird, and sneering, "I just thought you should know... you're the ones that abandoned him."  
"Like you're one to talk." Riley retorted.  
"Oh, genius comeback, lad." Spike mocked, "Which one of us came to visit him before he departed?" Spike raised his hand, "Who was the only person who really noticed he was missing from our shindigs?" Spike raised his hand, "Alright, now a show of hands for the insensitive jerks how had the blinders on?" Nobody responded, leading to a hearty laugh from Spike, "My point is proven." The guilty looks on all of their faces were satisfaction enough.  
Giles stood up, putting the Archon of Zerod down, "I'm afraid these books will be of no help..." He looked sad, "Now, Buffy... you said this Quinn mentioned working for the Powers That Be?"  
"Powers That Be?" Riley asked. Everyone in the room groaned.  
Giles frowned slightly, "Well, as much as it pains me to say... but we may have to trust that Xander is in the care of the Powers now... until we can uncover evidence to the contrary."  
Buffy looked shocked, "Giles, are you saying we should just give up on him?"  
Giles returned her look, "I most certainly am not!" He walked over to her quietly, "I am simply saying, this Quinn person visited for a purpose... and if it has to do with the Powers That Be, I'm afraid we'll simply have to trust them."  
Spike walked over to the door, "Right... while you lot are figuring out the 'will they/won't they' question... I'm gonna go rummage through the boys things for some decorations for the crypt. Better than tripping through the dump." He threw a towel over his head and pulled his hands back into his sleeves, before quickly turning round, "And Slayer, if you ever get past yourself long enough to take the blame for what you did... stop on by my crypt and let me know about all the anguish it brings. I'd tell you the address, but I'm afraid you already know it." With that last comment, he flew out the door, into the midday sun.  
Buffy fumed, charging over next to Riley and plopping herself down in his lap. Riley, on the other hand, looked very disconcerted over how hard Buffy was taking the situation.

End Part 3


	4. Part 4 - Balancing Act

"Even Standing"  
Part 4/9 - "Balancing Act"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary - Quinn introduces Xander to the world of balance, where one good turn deserves a bad one, and vice versa. Xander has trouble adjusting... but soon he's the fiercest force they've got.

*FADE TO: An indescript cemetery. All is quiet at first, but knowing the Hellmouthy world, it wouldn't last for long. *

As if on a mystical cue, a rather ugly vampire's face flew up into view. He growled and hissed until, a split second later, a roundhouse kick landed squarely on the fiend's nose. It stumbled backwards, and a flurry of other kicks and punches came at it. When the vampire was sufficiently dazed, a stake-armed hand delivered the final blow.  
Xander stepped into the spot where the creature had stood moments before, dusting the remains off himself. He then performed a twirling maneuver with the stake he'd seen Buffy do from time to time, making it spin in a circle on his palm.  
Quinn walked over to him, clapping loudly. He looked pleased, "Excellent show, my friend."  
Xander smiled sadly, "I learned from the best..."  
Quinn nodded, then looked serious, "Unfortunately, your showmanship would likely have cost you a lot... like your life. The time it took you to deal with this vamp and pull off your little twirly move, another vamp could have jumped you, or you could have been ambushed. We're going for efficiency here, not showing off."  
Xander saluted him, "Yes, sir, drill sergeant."  
Quinn chuckled, "Gripes aside, I'm impressed with your skill..."  
Xander casually walked over to a headstone nearby and leaned against it, "Well... hanging around the Slayer on a daily basis, you can't *help* but pick up something... guess it just takes a bit longer to sink in with me."  
"Well... it's very fortunate that we don't have to waste a lot of time training you in like that... we can skip right ahead to the advanced lessons."  
Xander smiled slightly, "First time in my life I've ever skipped ahead in lessons. I think Willow would be proud." The last part came out in a sad tone.  
This made Quinn uncomfortable, "That's another thing... I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to start, um, separating yourself from those memories... the side you're on now, you can't really hold a bias towards one side or the other... and I'm afraid those constitute a considerable bias."  
Xander frowned, "You're saying I'm supposed to forget they're my friends?"  
"It's the price you pay for this line of work... You're going to have to start referring to them in the past tense. They *were* your friends. Now, they're your business." He patted the young man on the back, "Let's get back to work... there's supposed to be a few more vampires popping up over there." He pointed the way, and Xander proceeded.

*CUT TO: A rathole of an apartment. It's dark, until the doorway opens, allowing a crack of light in. The apartment looks worse in the light than it did in the dark.*

Xander reached in and flipped on the light, as a preliminary measure against the cockroach infestation his new living space housed. He swore he could almost audibly hear them scurry for their holes in the walls. He threw his keys and other objects on the small table just inside the door, closing said door behind him, and shuffled across the living area.  
He threw himself on the couch, letting out a ragged groan. 'Oh, the glamorous life of balance. Working 9-to-5 in food service, before going out to party with the undead until sunrise... this sure as hell wasn't in the brochure.'  
"Having second thoughts?"  
Xander's head shot up, as he was on his feet and halfway over the back of the couch. He looked at the addressee, and growled, "God, Quinn... have you been taking lessons from Angel in the sudden appearance department?" Quinn glared at him, "Fine, fine, no more references to Dead Boy... what is it you want?"  
"To know what you're thinking, but I'm sorry I don't have a penny what's rattling around in there."  
"I'm thinking you were a hair away from being history... honestly, please don't go doing that anymore."  
"I'll try not to, kid... I mean, I'll try not to, *Alex.* But I still want to know whether or not you're having second thoughts about all this."  
"Me?" Xander cried, putting on a silly grin. When Quinn didn't respond, he shook his head, "No, no, I'm not. Just tough to adjust to the yo-yo effect in my life. I went from living in a dank, dark basement... to a posh apartment... back to something, quite honestly, *worse* than the basement."  
"Well, cheer up. This job might not pay much... check that, *at all*... but that doesn't mean it isn't worth it, y'know?"  
Xander nodded as he finally hopped back over the couch and sat down, "I know that. I'm actually dealing with it pretty well. Here I feel a lot more useful than..." He saw the look Quinn gave him, but continued anyway, "...there."  
"Well... *here*... your work is appreciated."  
"Now, I'd like to know why you're here... more patrolling?" Xander was back on his feet, casually heading towards the bedroom while tugging the shirt up over his head, "'Cause I really wanted to get a shower in tonight, and patrolling would put a definite hamper on my non-stinkiness."  
"Hold up on the strip tease, Chippendale... I'm afraid you're not going to have to worry about patrolling for a while. Tonight, I'm here to prepare you for a mission."  
Xander stopped in the doorway to his room, his back to the Begora demon. He quietly pulled the shirt back over his head, and returned to the couch. He looked somber, "What have you got for me?"  
Quinn reached inside the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a rolled up document, "I asked about your second thoughts for a reason... up until now, you've been pretty much in the known territory as far as your work goes. But now... we're asking you to do one for the bad guys..."  
Xander kept his face even, and simply nodded, "Give me the details."  
Quinn nodded back as he flipped through the briefing document, "Well, we're starting you out easy... to test the waters, per say, to make sure you've got the stomach for this sort of thing. It's a simple mission the Midwest." Instead of reading it allowed, as Xander expected, the demon passed the briefing over to him.  
He scanned it quickly, speaking absently, "An uprising among enslaved demons in Kansas? Seems kind of hokey. What exactly do you need me for?"  
"It may be hokey, but it sure ain't po... eh, nevermind. I can't come up with a good reason to use pokey. If these demons can successfully revolt, their captors will be set back at least another decade or two with what they're digging up. The course of the future will be altered beyond estimation... all we need you to do is go in, and eliminate the leader of the revolt. The demons won't fight back if their leader goes down... so they'll fall in line."  
Xander smiled grimly, "Can't say I agree with it all... but I'm not in this for the morality... when do I shove off?"  
Quinn returned the grim smile, "Just grab a few things to wear... this shouldn't take more than a week. Everything else you need to know is in the briefing there."  
Xander got up, and started to take his shirt off again, "See the world, meet new people." He chuckled, "Scratch that... see the world, kill new people..." He turned around to see the demons reaction to the sad joke, but found the room empty, "I'm going to have to talk to him about that..." He closed the door to the bedroom after entering, and shortly after running water could be heard.

*CUT TO: An airplane compartment. Xander is reclining in his seat, earphones neatly plugged into his ears.*

The movie wasn't anything special. In fact, he'd zoned out on it a short period of time after it began. For some reason, he thought it inappropriate to show *any* of the Airplane movies on a flying craft. His mind drifted back to the mission he'd just completed.

*CUT TO: Flashback. A dungy looking cave. Digging is obviously taking place nearby.*

It had been relatively easy to infiltrate the organization. A little foam make-up, and he fit in with the slave-driving demons easily. Okay, a *lot* of foam make-up. He never imagined himself getting into special effects make-up, but here he was, putting on a full-head cast. Damn, the demons were ugly.  
After sneaking into the dig site, he found out a lot of useful information. He still couldn't quite figure out why the PTB wanted the creatures to dig *that* up... but he supposed he'd find out when the plan came to fruition.  
He had an unfortunate amount of freedom on this mission. He had to decide a lot of factors himself. The largest of them was how to take out the leader of the uprising. He could have simply brought up the issue with this 'superiors'... but he figured rather quickly that that would have resulted in a lot more deaths than were necessary. The slaver demons were particularly violent, and would have slain the entire crew at the drop of a hat.  
He decided to go for the more subtle approach. Forgoing the sniper rifle provided by the mission kit he received, he opted for the less conspicuous method of completing the task. Putting on a breather, which supplied him with oxygen in the cave depths and also prevented toxins in the air from killing him, he headed down into the shaft to look for his target.  
He was easy to find, as he neared a group were huddled around him, daringly avoiding work which would net them a death sentence if discovered. They spotted him, and returned to their duties. The party in question defiantly stayed still until he came upon him.  
They stood toe-to-toe for a few brief moments. A silence had fallen over all surrounding them, though they kept working. Xander boldly grabbed the demon by this collar, and lifted him up. They were either suprisingly light demons, or he had gained a little strength. Either way, he deftly placed the device on his palm against the tank of the demon's breather device in the short time he held him up.  
He couldn't hear the puncture, but knew when it was finished. As he set the poor soul back down, he knew his mission was accomplished. He had double insurance on that now. If the poison he just injected into the creatures air-stream didn't get him, the slow leakage would eventually suffocate him. With either occurrence, it would look natural, and inconspicuous. At least long enough for him to get away.  
He gave a mock-menacing look to the demon, as he shoved him backwards lightly and started to turn away. Before he could, the creature got a good look into his eyes. Contact or no contact, the demon saw past them, to what was behind them. He mumbled, as Xander departed, "You aren't one of them."  
He made fast for shaft exit, as other demons congregated around his victim. As he rode up in the elevator, he saw them all cast a questioning glance in his direction. The last thing he saw before he was out of site, was the demon leader breaking into convulsions. His job was complete, and what suprised him most was... he felt no remorse for the taking of a life. He was clouded over by the impression that it was his job. For the better of all.

*CUT BACK TO: Xander on the airplane. He was starting to drift off.*

"Excellent work." Xander was jarred from his near doze by a voice that seemingly came from nowhere. He apologized to the person sitting next to him for his sudden outburst.  
"Don't talk back... that'll only make you look crazy to whoever you're near. I'll repeat, excellent work." The voice continued, obviously now Quinn. The voice seemed to smile, "Nice touch with the poison. We figured you'd go gung-ho, but included it anyway."  
"I bet you're wondering just how you're hearing me now... well, just think of it as your own personal radio station. KPTB... or KGOD if you're really picky. We can interrupt any radio transmission and insert our own. Pretty nifty, huh? Makes you feel all Mission Impossible."  
"I hope you're not too mad we interrupted Airplane for you... but you can't really do anything about it, now can you? Heh... anyway, we just wanted to tell you congratulations... and to tell you you've already got another mission waiting for you when you get back to your apartment in Vegas. The high-ups are really pleased with your work... Oh, and just to show you how much I appreciate your hard work... there's a little gift for you, it's in your mission pack, secret compartment. I'll let you find it yourself."  
"Now comes the traditional... this message will self-destruct in 5 seconds... umm, but it's serious, cause this frequency fries any electronics that use it... so ditch the phones *now*." Xander barely had time to pull the headphones off his head before they started sparking. They hit the floor, and several people around him looked suprised. He smiled sheepishly, and reached for what was left of his mission pack.  
He searched it, but found no signs of a compartment, secret or otherwise. He could see now way of prying it open, until a quiet beep was heard. He put the case right side up again and saw a panel, which he had previously figured was a label of some sort. It now flashed, cheesy as possible, 'Secret... Push... Me...'  
He waited, patiently as he could, for the person next to him to drift off. He pushed it, and the entire 'bottom' flipped up to reveal a small cardboard box. He shook his head, 'From the expendable, to the Cruise-like.' He opened the small box, and gave a quizzical look to its contents, "A ring?" 

End Part 4


	5. Part 5 - You Don't Know Me

"Even Standing"  
Part 5/9 - "You Don't Know Me"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary - After being a non-event in Sunnydale for several months, Xander returns... but he's no longer the same. His true mission with the PTB is revealed...  
Note #2 - Dawn doesn't exist here... there'd be just too much stuff to work around to make her fit now... and besides, what purpose would she have anyway? So, taking the easy way out, I'm flushing her existence down Joss's toilet... hope it doesn't clog.

*FADE TO: Giles apartment, early morning. The man in tweed scurried around they apartment, in a race to get ready to head out the door to work.*

Giles searched frantically for his keys. They liked to misplace themselves from time to time. He desperately did not want to be late, or else he'd encounter Anya at the door. And she would proceed to pester him about making her wait outside for however many seconds it was. The girl may have been pretty, but she had all the patience of a burning matchstick.  
He finally found them, right where he had left them the night before, and cursed himself quietly. He reached for his coat, immediately heading for the door.  
He swung it open, coming face-to-face with a moments-from-knocking Xander Harris. The look on Giles' face was indescribable. He managed to sputter out, "Xander? My god!"  
Xander smirked slyly, "Don't know if our heavenly father would appreciate the usage... but if you insist." The sucker punch that followed, which came completely unexpected, landed across the bridge of Giles' nose. The ex-Watcher crumpled backwards into the apartment, his keys jingling as they hit the floor. Xander quickly glanced back and forth through the courtyard, before closing the apartment door behind him.

*CUT TO: Anya, leaning against the outer wall of Giles' magic shop. She looks slightly annoyed.*

"Where are you, Rupert?" She said out-loud, as if it would help. She fumed, "Darn that old man... making me wait. Why did he give me a job anyway? So I could wait for him?" She growled audibly, then paused, as if mulling something over in her head, "Maybe he'll arrive on time if I sleep with him. Sleeping with Xander always made him do things for me... maybe it works on all men."  
She looked impatiently up and down the totally non-busy street, grumbling, "Where are you, Giles... so I can sleep with you and leash you and stuff." Her patience quickly ran out, and she stormed off down the street, towards Giles' apartment.

*CUT TO: The courtyard outside of Giles' apartment.*

Anya came hopping down the courtyard stairs, at the same time as a figure was heading the other direction. He was kind of burly, with dark hair, and was carrying something large over his shoulder. There was a strange sense of deja vu that passed over the ex-demon, but she shook it off.  
Right now, she had a purpose. That purpose, was to give the person she called a boss a good talking too, and if she was lucky, maybe retire to the bedroom for a bit. She had gone unsexed for quite a long time. Two days was an eternity to her.  
She knocked on the ex-Watcher's door, softly at first. When there was no response, she knocked again. She did not look happy, by any stretch of the imagination. She finally knocked loud enough to get his neighbor's attention.  
"Will you quit that? The stupid Brit must be out!" An angry man declared.  
Anya snipped back, "Yeah? Well, well... your house stinks!" The words did not have the intended effect. In fact, they had no effect at all. She glared in the direction the voice had come from, hoping that if she stared hard enough, the man would get hurt. Maybe have a sudden heart attack or something.  
She returned to her task of knocking on Giles' door, although quieter than before. Finally, her patience running out once again, she simply turned the knob. She was surprised when it opened up easily. She shrugged and proceeded inward.  
She looked around the main living area, spotting no tweed in sight. Her mind, quick when it came to sex, figured he must have still been asleep. She smiled, "This makes 'the sex' all the easier. I don't even have to get him to the bed."  
She headed for the bedroom, quite eagerly. Much to her dismay, the bedroom was empty too, "Dammit, Giles? I'm willing to give you sex. You should be here for it." She pouted sadly, before heading out of the bedroom, and leaving the apartment entirely.

*CUT TO: A hotel room. The door swings open, and Xander comes through, carrying Giles over his shoulder.*

He lumbered into the hotel room, depositing the unconscious form on the room's bed. He groaned, his breathing somewhat heavy, "Giles, you need a diet." He half-expected the man to berate him for the lame comment, or at least laugh. Nothing at all, which he was thankful for.  
As he caught his breath, he spoke, as if to the room, "And *somebody* could have lent me a car for all this moving around." He pulled his leather jacket off, tossing it onto the bed next to Giles. He needed a shower, and badly. Carrying the magic shop owner almost all the way across town, by way of back alleys, had taken a lot out of him.  
"And I thought you were getting into shape." Quinn joked dryly.  
Xander didn't even flinch. He had finally gotten used to the vanishing act Quinn liked to pull, though he still didn't like it. Tolerance was the key in this job... well, that and a thousand other things.  
"We had to pick the farthest hotel from where he lived, didn't we? Do you know how hard it is to carry someone across an entire town? Add in the fact that I couldn't just walk down the street. Not with a body slung over my shoulder, no way. Even Sunnydale police would get suspicious then."  
"Watch it, Alex, you're venting."  
Xander ran a hand through his, now slightly longer, hair, "Would you stop calling me Alex? I can't stand it." Xander stopped to pull his shirt off, "Wait, I guess I should learn by now that you don't listen."  
Quinn shook his head, and threw a quick glance to the figure on the bed, "You get good and showered up... cause we're out of here in a few. We're taking a trip to L.A."  
"L.A.?" Xander said, poking his head from out of the bathroom, "What do we do with *him*?" He nodded his head in the direction of the barely breathing form on the bed.  
"He's coming along. We're going to get a little more permanent residence." Quinn walked over and started flipping through the TV Guide next to the TV.  
The bathroom door closed almost all the way, "Can we at least get a car? Because I'm not lugging the tweedmeister from here to the City of Angels."  
Quinn smirked, "Hey, hey... we're not playing on the goody-goody side of the fence this time... you can just as well go hot-wire one. It's not that difficult." Moments later, the shower turned on. Quinn rolled his eyes and grabbed the TV remote, skipping through to the adult channels. The signal was scrambled, but with the snap of his fingers, it came in clear as a bell, "Ahhh... this is the life." He grinned widely.

*CUT TO: Angel Investigations, hotel lobby. Cordelia is typing away with a fury.*

She lifted the page she just finished, placing it face down with the rest of them. When she returned to looking at her work, she made a disgusted noise, "Grr... Angel, what did I tell you about snacking over the paperwork?"  
"I don't know... 'Angel, don't go snacking over the paperwork!'?" The response was filled with sarcasm.  
Cordelia's head whipped up, to meet the eyes of an only slightly familiar face, "Xander!" That was as much as was clear. His hair was longer, and he was sporting an almost attractive looking goatee. He was decked out in some ratty looking leather threads, and had a strange air of confidence that surrounded him.  
Cordy couldn't help by smile in greeting, but it faded as another, only slightly, familiar face came rolling something in. In the seat of the wheeled chair, was a very familiar Rupert Giles, being pushed by a person she vaguely remembered visiting a few months back.  
She quickly frowned, "What happened to Professor Boredom?"  
Xander shrugged derisively, "He had a run in with a baddie." He approached her desk, "Where's Dead Boy?"  
Cordelia frowned deeper, "Angel? He's up sleeping on the third floor... seeing how it's daytime and all. Do you want me to go get him?"  
Xander shook his head quickly, drawing his lips into a very unsettling grin, "No, no... I didn't want to talk to him right now." He drew back to strike her, but faster than he could have anticipated, Cordelia had shot her rolling chair backwards, out of his reach.  
She was up on her feet, and heading away from them as fast as she could run. Xander, sensing this would not turn out good, took off after her.  
Cordelia was still in shock as she ran through the service corridors. She began cursing her luck, being cut off from an easy exit. She worked over in her head if she could make it to the back set of stairs, in order to get to the third floor and warn Angel. Unfortunately, her thinking caused her to run straight into Xander, who was standing in the middle of the corridor ahead.  
He had obviously found a quick way to cut her off, which was not good for her. As he bent down to grab at her, she exercised yet another skill Xander underestimated. The power of a good, firm loafer. She placed a snap kick to his jaw, reeling him back, and allowing her the time to scramble to her feet and head the other direction.  
Xander wiped the blood from his lip as she ran away, "I see Angel has been giving you lessons." He started after her again, this time taking care not to underestimate her. He followed her path, until he lost her at an intersection. He paused only a moment, when he heard a loud creaking to his left. He took off down the corridor in the direction he heard the noise from.  
He made it to the open doorway in time to see the heavy steal trapdoor slam shut. Before he could do anything, the locking mechanism began turning. No matter how hard he turned on the wheel, it wouldn't budge. He cursed out-loud in the small room, "Dammit... she must have wedged it!"  
He headed back out the door, and through the corridors, back to the foyer. Quinn looked at him questioningly, but the expression fell when he saw no one en tow, "You lost her?"  
Xander glared, "Have you ever seen Titanic? Those corridors are a freaking labyrinth! She made it to the tunnels... y'know, the one Angel uses to get around in the daytime? Dammit, I didn't even think of them..." Xander headed for the main doors, "I'm going after her."  
"Forget it!" Quinn declared, "I think she can do much damage anyway..." He cast his gaze up to the top of the main stairway, "We have bigger things to worry about right now."  
Xander nodded, and grabbed a bag, before heading up the stairs. As he was about to disappear up the next flight, Quinn called, "Remember, he can't die. Part of the contract and all. Bring him down when you're done, we'll stick him and the Watcher in the office for safekeeping." Xander disappeared without another word.

*CUT TO: Angel coming around from unconsciousness.*

Angel quickly realized he was under restraint as he came around from sleep. The sleep seemed unnatural to him, not like how you feel when awaking from normal slumber. He was jarred even further as a hand came across his cheek roughly.  
His head flew to the side, giving him a view of the unconscious ex-Watcher in a chair next to him. He quickly turned around to see just who had the nerve to attack him and Giles.  
Xander grinned, lop-sidedly as ever, as recognition registered on the vampire's face. He struggled with his restraints, in hopes of breaking free and knocking some sense into the boy. Xander's grin widened when the attempt failed, responding, "Don't bother, Dead Boy... I tie knots better than the Boy Scouts."  
"What's going on here, Xander?"  
Xander shook his head, laughing bitterly, "Even when you're a hostage, you have to be in control." He lifted up to deliver another blow, when Quinn stopped him.  
"Remember the rule." His voice was even, and he showed his authority. Xander withdrew from the vampire, as Quinn stepped forward, "Certainly you remember me. If not, I think I'll be hurt."  
"Quinn. Just who are you?"  
Quinn shook his head, "No, no. You don't get to ask the questions. Be quite, or we'll have to gag you."  
Xander smiled, "You just have a bondage thing." He pushed Quinn out of the way, and got right in the vampires face, "Aren't you happy to see me?" No response from the vampire, "Just as well... I'm not that happy to see you either. See, I don't have the privilege of killing you. Cause you, like Buffy, have a larger picture to be a part of. I... *We* just need you out of the way temporarily."  
"And just what is your mission?" His face grew dark, "To kill Buffy?"  
Xander laughed, shortly, before glaring right back at the vampire, "Did you not hear what I jus said?" He snorted disgustedly, "Besides, what did we tell you about questions?" A quick, but hard, slap followed the comment.  
Xander turned to look at his 'boss,' "What do we do with them?"  
Quinn looked at the floor, thinking, "Big things are coming up. We definitely don't want either of them warning the Slayer. They should just be left here."  
Xander frowned, "Left here? You mean we're travelling again?"  
Quinn shook his head, "Not *we*. You're headed back to Sunnydale."  
Xander groaned, "I don't even get frequent driver miles with this gig?"

*CUT TO: Cordelia, lurking outside the hotel. She was listening in to the previous conversation (against better judgement, which would be to go for help).*

Cordelia looked pale. She quickly looked back and forth in the alleyway, and headed for the entrance to it. She needed to find Gunn. She needed to go warn Buffy. She needed... some Tylenol, because she had a killer headache coming on.  
She let out a muffled scream as she collapsed to the dirty alley pavement. She clutched her temples, as a short flurry of images assaulted her senses.  
'An image of Xander sucker-punching Giles.'  
'An image of an unconscious Angel being tied up in a chair.'  
'An image of Willow and Tara conjuring a spell.'  
'An image of that Quinn person with a wicked grin on his face.'  
'An image of Buffy and Xander fighting with a fury.'  
Finally, and most disturbingly, 'An image of Buffy driving a stake into Xander's chest.'  
The pain subsided, but before too much time was wasted, Cordelia climbed to her feet, mumbling, "I really have to find Gunn..." She stumbled her way down the street, being cautious of not being spotted by either Quinn or Xander as she went.  


End Part 5


	6. Part 6 - No Regrets

"Even Standing"  
Part 6/9 - "No Regrets" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn... oh, and I also don't know what room number Buffy and Willow were in at the dorm, so I'm taking liberty and using my girlfriend's dorm room number instead... Also, I don't speak Latin, so I'll simply write in English (except where otherwise noted) and let you use your imagination... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary - Quinn instructs Xander return to the Scooby Gang in order to undermine the Slayers support system... but can he handle jumping back in with the team?  
Note #2 - I ignore all of the 'Angel' continuity here... well, not all of it... but I don't like Wesley... soo, he's off on 'vacation' until this is all over...

*FADE TO: Buffy's dorm room. Willow is throwing some things in a box, looking slightly sad.*

Buffy looked pensive, "Are you sure about moving in with Tara?"  
Willow nodded, trying to look cheery, "We both think its a good idea... to see if we can manage under the stigma... if we can live together for a while, we can... well, we can probably make it out *there*."  
Buffy nodded, putting on a weak smile, "I'm happy for you."  
Willow walked over and gave her a big hug, then pulled away, "You better be." They both shared a laugh. Willow glanced around the room, "I think that's everything."  
Buffy followed her glance, then perked up, "Toothbrush?" Willow hopped up and walked into the bathroom.

*CUT TO: The lobby of the dorm building. Xander enters, looking cool and confident as ever. He approaches the front desk.*

He smiled at the attendant charmingly, "I'm looking for Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg."  
She flipped open to a page, and scanned down the list, "Buffy Summers... Room 325."  
"Thanks." He nodded, and headed towards the stairwell.

*CUT BACK TO: Buffy's dorm room. Willow come back out with a toothbrush clutched in her hand.*

"Good call." She smiled.  
Buffy smiled faintly, "Just finding reasons to keep you here."  
Willow sat down on the bed next to Buffy, "I promise to visit you a lot... And you know how I am about my promises. I mean, we'll still have our research parties at the magic shop." Buffy nodded sadly.  
Footsteps could be heard, but neither looked up. They both figured it was Tara coming to pick Willow up. Both were shocked, and surprised, when they heard a distinctly male voice, "This party for girls only, or can anybody join in?"  
Their heads shot up, to see a scruffier looking Xander in the doorway. Without warning, Xander was pinned against the wall as first Buffy, then Willow, nearly tackled him in a bearhug. "Xander!" Buffy declared belatedly.  
Xander smiled weakly, "Okay, okay... oxygen not getting to brain... Xander losing consciousness."  
Both girls backed off of him, but they each took an arm, wanting to make sure he was real. He smirked at them both, but lingered as he noticed how tight Buffy's grip on him was. He was about to say something, when Buffy yanked on his arm, throwing him over to the bed.  
She suddenly looked very unhappy, "Where have you been?"  
"Well, um, there was that Quinn guy..."  
"That much I know." She stomped over to him, poking into his check with every word, "Where have you been?"  
Xander winced, "Ow, ow... broken ribs." He tried to smile, "Quinn made me an offer I couldn't refuse... cliché, I know... the Powers That Be wanted me to, um... let's just say, I'm out there, not to make sure the glass is half empty, or half full... to make sure the glass is always *there*."  
Buffy and Willow both looked puzzled, and Willow voiced her confusion, "Xander, do you realize how little sense that makes?"  
He shrugged as he sat up, "I guess I can't explain it." He stood up, "I've got a purpose now."  
Buffy finally looked him up and down, "And it appears you have a fashion coordinator too."  
Xander smirked, performing a little spin, "I'm proud to say, this is all me."  
Willow cocked an eyebrow, "From what dimension?"  
Xander frowned mockingly, "I can see I'm not welcome here... I'll just go." He stomped, still mockingly, towards the door, until his arm was unceremoniously jerked backwards, pulling him with it. He ended up on the floor, facing the ceiling.  
He was caught off-guard as Buffy straddled his mid-section, stern face on maximum, "Oh no you don't... you're not getting out of this without more explanation and some celebrating like never before."  
He smiled weakly, "Well, I could go for the second... I haven't had a decent party in... well, I don't quite think I've *ever* had a decent party."  
Buffy got her determined look going, "Then, by God, we're going to party..." She looked up at Willow, "You and Tara up for the Bronze?"  
Willow thought it over, "I'll have to talk to Tara... but I'm pretty sure she'd be up for some sexy dancing."  
Buffy nodded, "Then Bronzing it is."  
Xander looked uncomfortable, "Am I the new cushion in the room? Not complaining... but I might want to do some stretches to prepare me for permanent seatage."  
Buffy playfully slapped him, and got up off of him. She helped him up off the floor, and immediately proceeded to push him and Willow out the front door, "We must prepare... And the shower in here is for one. Shoo!"  
The next thing Xander and Willow saw, was the door slamming in their faces. They exchanged a look, then started walking off down the hall. Willow halted, turning around as she remembered she still had things in the room, but Xander stopped her, "It's a lost cause, Will... we couldn't get back in there with an automatic rifle."

*CUT TO: Willow and Xander walking calmly down a sidewalk.*

"So you're back." Willow said calmly.  
Xander nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am."  
"For how long?" Willow asked pensively.  
He looked at the ground for a second, before shrugging, "I'm not really sure... I don't get much vacation time now, so I'm not sure what the terms are. I could be here for a day, a week, maybe more... it's really up to the PTB."  
Willow smiled faintly, "Guess now is the time I tell you I'm proud of you. I mean... I remember what it was like to finally come into my own. I got all my witchy stuff going on. Then I was useful as more than just research girl."  
Xander nodded, "Yeah... I guess you would understand." He shrugged again, "On to more entertaining things... how are you and Tara?"  
Willow smiled proudly, "Strong as ever."  
Xander returned the smile, "Good... any videotapes for me yet?"  
Willow slugged him in the arm, "I can see you're still a pervert."  
Xander threw up a hand to correct her, "No, no... not pervert... I like to call it imaginationally overdriven." They both laughed, until Xander got a suddenly serious face, "How are Buffy and Riley?"  
Willow was momentarily blank in expression, "Umm... They're..." She tried to look anywhere but at Xander.  
"What? They're engaged? They're married? They're having their third child? What Will?"  
Willow shook her head, "Riley dumped her a week or so after you left... he said he couldn't stand how hung up she was on your abrupt departure."  
Xander looked genuinely surprised, "Well I'll be..."  
"And it didn't stop."  
"What didn't stop?"  
"Her hang up... she's still..." Willow turned a little red about what she was about to admit, "She's crazy about you." Xander looked doubly surprised, "You should have seen her nearly deck Giles when he suggested we leave you in the PTB's hands and not go after you."  
Xander cracked a smile, then dropped it as the name Giles sunk in. Willow suddenly looked as if she was having an epiphany, "Giles! Oh my gosh! I should go call Giles! He'd definitely want to know about you coming back."  
Xander shook his head, "Nah... no need to bother the tweed machine just yet... let's go *enjoy* the night, before he throws a wet towel over the whole thing." He tried his best not to sound too suspicious.  
Willow promptly stopped, worrying Xander, "What's up, Will?"  
Willow simply nodded to the building to the side, "This is my stop."  
He nodded, "Guess I'll just head to my motel and get showered."  
"Is that all you're gonna do is shower? You could take a quick one upstairs..." She offered.  
He thought about it, "As long as this doesn't turn into some weird dream where you and Tara join me, I sup..." He suddenly stopped and shook his head, "Actually, I think I *am* just going to go back to the motel... that way I can get all spiffy for Buffy and come pick you guys up in my car. Sound good?"  
Willow nodded, "I'll give Buffy a call and tell her the plan." Xander went skipping down the street until Willow was out of sight, when he slipped into a calmer, more broodish, shuffle.

*CUT TO: A motel room. The door opens, as Xander enters. Looking depressed.*

Xander threw his room key on the table, and sat in a chair, "You can come out already, Quinn. No need to be all mysterious today."  
"That's not the face of happy to see me." Quinn said, sitting in the chair right next to Xander, "What's got my soldier down?"  
"This isn't as easy as I hoped it would be."  
"Never is... you having doubts? Cause I can..."  
"NO!" Xander yelled, making Quinn flinch, "I just... why do I have to do this to them?"  
"The witches are the biggest part of the Slayer's support system... if you put them out of commission, there should be no doubt that she won't be able to stop the unearthing." He looked stern, "If she does anything to interfere, the results could be catastrophic."  
"So you keep telling me. I just don't want to hurt them, okay?"  
Quinn stood up and paced the room, "Don't tell me, after all the things you've done, for both sides... that you're not willing to follow through." He looked at Xander directly, "Remember what these people did to you. Don't let your feelings get in the way of your job. Put it to the side, and take the witches down."  
Xander nodded weakly, "Alright, Charlie... this angel has to take a shower and get ready for a... recon trip." Quinn was already gone, so Xander headed for the small bathroom.

*CUT TO: Out in front of Buffy's dorm building. A dark black convertible pulls up and honks its horn.*

Buffy had just been in the lobby when she heard the horn, so she double-stepped it out the main doors. She nearly stumbled and fell on her face when she saw the car. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn it was Angel's car.  
When they both saw Buffy approaching, Willow climbed out and got in the back, allowing Buffy to sit up front. Xander was at a loss for words, and knew it was probably better that way. Quinn would chew his ear off if he knew what he was thinking.  
As Buffy climbed in next to Xander, she couldn't help but comment, "You steal this car from Angel?"  
Xander had to fight hard not to start sputtering. He managed to coolly reply, "Yeah... stole the keys right out from under him." He rolled up the window to reveal no black coloring, "You know how long it took me to scrape the shoe polish off the windows?"  
A chuckle arose in the vehicle, as Xander revved the engine and declared, "To the Bronze!" He shifted into drive with relief, and they departed.

*CUT TO: The Bronze. The three of them are seated on a couch, Xander sandwiched in the middle, and Tara is off in a plush chair of her own. Ballroom Blitz was playing on the house speakers.*

Buffy had stolen glances at him throughout the car ride from the dorm, and she continued to do it now. She must have thought she was being discreet about it, but it was glaringly blatant.  
Even Willow noticed, causing her to blush in embarrassment. She excused herself, standing up, and walking over to sit in Tara's lap. It got a few looks from the party-goers nearby, but nobody made a fuss.  
Xander scooted over a little, to give himself more room, and Buffy unconsciously did the same, giving Xander very little room at all. He looked quite uncomfortable, but Buffy looked quite cozy.  
He finally couldn't take it, the flow of emotions beginning to overwhelm him, forcing him to stand up. The previous song began to fade out. Buffy looked at him questioningly, as the next song began playing. Both of them looked up at the DJ station with alarm, as they both recognized it.  
"Good old Cibo Matto..." Xander mumbled under his breath. He suddenly had an epiphany, though he wasn't sure if it was inspired by the sudden flush of emotions he was feeling. He turned to Buffy, and offered her his hand, "Care to dance, Buffy?"  
Buffy looked puzzled at first, but when it finally sank in, she smiled widely, "I'd love to."

*CUT TO: Buffy and Xander dancing to Cibo Matto's... Sugar Water? Anyway, the song that the Sexy Dance occurred to.*

Buffy looked a little apprehensive as they slow danced to the song. She had to voice her small fear, "Xander... I can't help but feel this is an attempt to get back at me for... um... prior discretions."  
Xander smiled faintly, "Not at all, Buffy."  
"Then what is this?"  
Xander continued to dance with her as he answered, "Just think of it as a chance for us to get back to an... even standing... y'know, get back on the same level."  
Buffy nodded, and rested her head against his chest. Xander started swaying a little more, and Buffy unconsciously followed. Buffy found herself getting lost in the comfort of being held again. Especially since it was him. She'd become so unbelievably infatuated with him since he'd left. Like she didn't know what she had until it was gone. But now it was back, and she wanted him to know what he meant to her.  
As Buffy had drifted into a nice daydream, Xander had slowly changed the nature of the dance, so slowly that Buffy had unconsciously gone with him on it. It had gone from a nice slow dance, to a nice slow grind. Buffy only became aware of it when Xander pulled himself away from her, spinning her around the opposite way.  
He forcefully thrust himself into a standing spoon with her, and proceeded to do exactly what she feared all along. He went into a hard grind, which may not have been very effective on her, but certainly drew the attention of nearby dancers. A wave of embarrassment hit Buffy, as she was made a fool of out on the dance floor.  
"Why don't you ever dance like that with me?" Willow said, looking down at Tara.  
Tara's eyes narrowed, as she mumbled, "Because I have morals..."  
As quickly as the scene had escalated, he withdrew from his hold on her, and walked away backwards off the floor, blowing a mocking kiss in her direction. He spun around and booked it for the back exit, just as Buffy had years before.  
Buffy stood, aghast, on the dance floor alone, until her wits returned and she went back to the couch near Willow and Tara. The two girls both looked as shocked as Buffy. She stared into space for a short while, before talking to no one in particular, "Is that what I did? Is this how I made him feel?"  
Willow responded tenderly, "I'm afraid it is... I guess he never dealt with it properly..." She got up off Tara's lap, looking at her apologetically, before taking a seat next to Buffy. Tara herself got up and took a spot on the opposite side of the Slayer.  
Tara tried her best to console her, "Maybe you hurt him when you did whatever you did... but that doesn't give him the right to throw it back in your face..." Buffy nodded absently.  
Anya, decked out in a fancy dress, pulled a bulky, muscular bleached-blond man behind her. She approached the three on the couch, "Why do you all look so sad? It's a party!" She was overly cheerful.  
Willow cocked an eyebrow, "Who's the new boy-toy..." Her eyes focused, and went wide.  
"Uh... hi." Riley said uncomfortably.  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Did you fall into a tub of peroxide, Sparky?" The venom in her voice was enough to make him wince.  
Willow squeezed Buffy's arm, and questioned Anya, "What are you doing here, Anya? Giles doesn't usually close this early during the week..."  
Anya frowned, "The stupid Watcher didn't show up today... I went to his house and he wasn't there either..."  
She looked back at the blonde Riley and started to leave, when Buffy shot up and grabbed her arm, "Did he say anything to you before this about not being around?"  
Anya shrugged of the Slayer's arm, "No, he just always shows up."  
Buffy frowned, looking at Will for support, "Giles usually tells us when he's gonna be gone... he never goes AWOL..."  
Willow and Tara shot up, "Should we go to his apartment?"  
Buffy nodded, looking around, "Where is Xander?"  
Anya perked up at the mention, "Xander? He's back?"  
Buffy glared at the girl, "You two... go away... have bleached fun... GO!" Buffy grabbed Willow's arm and started dragging her away.

*CUT TO: Giles' apartment. All the lights are on.*

Buffy came stomping down the stairs, as Willow and Tara plopped down on the couch. Buffy tried her hardest not to grab something to smash, as she sat roughly in a chair, "Any signs of a struggle?"  
Willow shook her head reluctantly, "Nothing at all. Like he just vanished." Her expression widened at her own words, but Buffy paid them no mind.  
She was up on her feet again, pacing, "We've got to keep searching... I'll go hit Willy's, you two... do you have any sort of spell that can find Giles?"  
Willow nodded, "Tweed radar, coming up."  
Tara looked thoughtful, "We should probably go to my place... there's more room to set up, and I've got some more powerful supplies, too."  
Willow nodded getting up and casting a glance at the pacing Slayer, "You going to be okay?"  
Buffy's head shot up, and she softly nodded, "I'll be fine, just as soon as Giles is firmly planted behind this desk again." With that, Willow and Tara departed. Buffy looked around the room for a moment before turning off the lights, "Where *are* you, Giles?"

*CUT TO: Xander's hotel room. He's dancing around the room excitedly.*

He took a couple of steps and flung himself onto the lumpy bed, landing with a flourish. He rolled onto his back, smiling at the ceiling, "Man, that felt good!"  
"Glad to know you're delving in personal business again." Quinn commented sarcastically.  
Xander put his hands behind his head, still looking smug, "Get off it, Quinn. There's nothing you could say right not to get me down."  
"Oh really?" He looked slightly angered, "How about this? They've found out about Giles. The Wiccans are planning on casting a location spell to find him. If they find out where he is, they're gonna link it back to that shiny black car you're driving... and to you. If you don't stop it, you're in a sorry spot, my friend."  
Xander looked at him, "Are you telling me to attack Willow and Tara?" Quinn gave him no answer, just a look, "I can't do that. You can't ask me to kill her. Do you have any idea what effect that would have on me? Not to mention how it would effect the Slayer... she'd be weakened to a really dangerous point. And I thought you said she needed to live."  
Quinn's look didn't change, "Did I say anything about killing? I know that isn't in the books, not for any of them... but you've got to stop them, or it's all going to be screwed up. You won't be the only pig on a pole."  
Xander looked torn. On one side, he had his loyalty to the people he cared about. On the other, he had his duty as demanded by his job. The largest factor to make his decision, was who held loyalty to *him.* His friends seemed to dump on him as a liability... on the other side, the Powers That Be respected his abilities, and rewarded him for them. His decision was made.  
"Where are they?" He was solemn.  
"The strong one's residence."  
Xander thought quietly as he dug into his bag to get a few supplies, "Tara's?" He grabbed the keys off the table and headed out the door.

*CUT TO: Willow and Tara, facing each other over a symbol marked on the floor. They are sitting cross legged in a circle of candles. They are chanting in latin.*

Willow incanted, "Oh, patron gods, we beseech thee..."  
"The one who teaches us much has been lost..." Tara picked up.  
Willow continued, "We ask you..."  
The door burst open, interrupting their concentration. Xander came through the door, looking out of breath. He observed the situation momentarily, as Willow yelled at him, "Xander! We were chanting!"  
Tara looked at him suspiciously, "Giles is missing... we're trying to locate him."  
Xander smirked, "Nice stock line there, Tara. Where to next, the prop closet for more candles?"  
Willow stood up, "This is serious, Xander... Giles might be hurt."  
His smirk faded, "I know it's serious..." He paused, "And I *know* he's hurt."  
"What do you me..." Willow was interrupted as Tara pushed her out of the path of a small orb that flew from Xander's hand. It struck her chest, and erupted blue smoke all around her. She fell into unconsciousness immediately.  
Willow looked up at Xander, and was scared beyond belief at the eyes that looked back at her, "Xander?"  
Xander threw another orb, contacting Willow and putting her in a similar state. He walked over to where they were, and sighed, "You'll understand this someday, Will... I know you will." He grabbed the spell book laying next to the circle of candles. He rifled through the pages quickly until he found what he was looking for.  
"_Ligare potentia, relegare potentia, abdere abs dum brevis hora._" Xander incanted in latin, '_Bind power, remove power, take away from for a short time._' A pink haze surrounded Willow and Tara for a brief second, before dissipating into the air around them. Xander grinned, with a small amount of satisfaction. He clamped the book shut, quickly tossing it next to the two prone forms.  
He headed back out the door, secure in his knowledge that the witches would pose no more threat to his mission.

End Part 6


	7. Part 7 - Face Your Fear

"Even Standing"  
Part 7/9 - "Face Your Fear" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn... I don't stay in many motels/hotels, so if I goof anything, please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary - Quinn instructs Evil Xander to face off, much to Buffy's dismay. Her attempts to dissuade Xander's change in sides fall on deaf ears. Meanwhile, Giles finds out something about Quinn which could change everything.

Note #2 - This picks up roughly right after the last one ended... if you need a refresher, I suggest you go back and read the last scene or two... then you can hope back on the love train that is my fic

Note #3 - Not related to this fic, but if anybody is interested in picking up or working with me on eeking out a second season for my 'A Change Of Scenery' fic series, drop me an email and we can talk details.

*FADE TO: The exterior of Willy's Bar. Buffy stomps out, twirling a stake, then dusts herself off.*

"Typical... all worked up, and nothing to go on." She turned back to the entrance, "I don't know why I come here anymore." She started walking back to her dorm, before picking up into a light jog. She needed to call Willow to see if she'd found anything.

*CUT TO: Xander's hotel room. He's pacing back and forth.*

"Come on, already... Willow and Tara are out of the way..." He looked very uncomfortable with the turn of events.  
"What's wrong, champ? Getting froggy?" Quinn cracked.  
Xander looked at him sternly, "No, I just want this to be over... so I can get the hell out of this town again."  
Quinn picked up the TV Guide next to the TV, and flipped through it disinterestedly, "Ask, and you shall receive." He threw down the TV Guide, "It's all coming to a head. You're going to have to face the Slayer directly."  
Xander stopped his pacing, "What? Am I even a match for her? She might kill me, after what I've done." He looked sad at the thought.  
Quinn shook his head, "You seem to be forgetting the little advantage you have." He pointed to the ring on Xander's finger.  
"Is that enough?"  
"It'll have to be... besides, you're not out to kill her, just slow her down. No better way to do that than to fight her face-to-face."  
Xander nodded weakly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "When?"  
"She'll find out in an hour or two, when she finds the less-than-fresh witches... but they don't know where you are... you've got the advantage of time, too."  
Xander looked blank, "When?"  
"Tomorrow night. They'll search for you... go through every hotel and motel in town to find you. You'll meet her in the graveyard tomorrow... she'll still be obligated to patrol. You face her, and take her down a few notches... then you retreat, understand?" Xander nodded, "Good... now I suggest you get a little rest... you'll need it to fight her tomorrow."  
Without another word, Quinn was no longer in the room. Xander silently got ready to sleep, and climbed in bed. He knew he would get very little 'rest' that evening... nightmares would likely overcome him throughout the night. It was the price he paid to be someone who mattered... or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

*CUT TO: Buffy's dorm room. Buffy is sitting on the bed, just hanging up the phone.*

Buffy grumbled audibly, as she set the receiver down for the third time. Willow and Tara were either out, or not responding. She put her hand back on the receiver for a moment, before a thought occurred to her. What if Giles had been kidnapped? Moreover, what if the person that kidnapped him was after *her*? Then Willow and Tara's non-responsiveness might not just be coincidence.  
She was on her feet, and out the dorm room door with a start. She cursed in a hushed voice, "Dammit, Xander... where are you when I need you?"

*CUT TO: Willow and Tara's apartment. The door is sitting wide-open, while Willow and Tara are still unconscious (although they are showing movement).*

Buffy cautiously made her way around the edge of the door, in precaution to the 'attacker' still being there. She gasped as she saw her two friends laying on the ground. Looking over the scene quickly, she noticed the ring of candles, and a book laying near them. She figured they were lucky all the candles had burned themselves out, or the situation might have been worse.  
As she surveyed the scene, Tara started coming out of her induced slumber. She was immediately alarmed, and crawled over to her girlfriend to see if she was alright. She was startled when Buffy cleared her throat and said her name, "Tara?"  
"Bu... Buffy? What are you doing here?"  
She squatted in front of the girl, "I tried calling, but you two didn't respond... What happe..."  
"Xander!" Willow screeched as she came out of her slumber as well.  
It made both girls jump, before they went over and helped her up. Buffy aided both girls to the nearby bed, before immediately prodding Willow, "What about Xander?"  
Tara was the more lucid of the two, "He did this... we were trying to, y'know, locate Giles... but he burst in. And he shot something at Willow."  
Buffy's emotions couldn't quite be seen from the look on her face. She looked half-way between a pout and a scowl. Resolve washed over her, "Xander did this?"  
Willow nodded sadly, "He knocked us out with... I'm not sure, some sleep-inducing magic... he got Tara first, then me... after that, I don't know."  
Buffy frowned, "I... I think we know who took Giles... now we need to find out *where* he was taken." She walked over to the nearby phone, "Are you two strong enough to try the location spell again? I'm going to call Angel and tell him we need him in Sunnydale ASAP..."  
Willow looked at Tara and nodded. They fixed up the circle of candles, and prepared to go again. Willow frowned as she realized something, "Something is wrong..."  
Tara finished her thought, "My powers... I can't feel them anymore..." Buffy's frown deepened, as Tara grabbed the book nearby and flipped through until she found a semi-torn page, "He... bound our powers..." Willow squeaked, not able to form words, as Buffy finished dialing in the number to Angel Investigations. It rang a few times, before being picked up and answered, "Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless."  
The voice was unfamiliar. Buffy demanded, "Who is this?"  
"Oh Slayer, I'm hurt... don't you remember me?"  
"Just tell me who the hell you are."  
"Quinn. Just Quinn."  
Buffy seethed, as she slammed the phone down. Willow and Tara looked at her questioningly, as the Slayer looked visibly shaken. Buffy managed to mumble out, "We're in real trouble."

*CUT TO: Buffy, walking quietly through a ratty motel courtyard. She's making her way towards the main office.*

Buffy glanced over the list of hotels and motels in the Sunnydale area, "Who knew there were this many motels in town?" The list was seven or eight long, and it was only half. Willow and Tara were working the other half, in Giles' sad excuse for a car.  
She'd been to three of the establishments already, with no luck. No Xander Harris' listed, or any pseudonym he'd be likely to use. It was just past noon, meaning the other four motels would take her at least until after sundown.  
She was unfortunately reminded that she needed to go patrolling that night. Just like every night. She couldn't help but feel desperate to find a way to avoid it. But not even a missing Giles could pry her away from it. She knew the stuffy old man would be the first to push that in her face.  
She reached the front office, and entered quietly. The attendant took no notice of her, he was glued to the television set behind the counter. When she rang the small bell, the boy nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up at her, with a hormonal admiration that made her cringe.  
"How can I help you, miss?" He accented the remainder of his statement, "Need a room?"  
She shook her head quickly, "I'm looking for a guy by the name of Xander Harris... I was curious if he was registered here?"  
The kid quickly reached over and began flipping through the registry. He looked back up at her while shaking his head, "Nope... not in the books here, sorry."  
Buffy shuddered inwardly at what she was about to do. She put on a sugar-sweet smile for the young man, and drawled back at him, "Hey, sugar... you think you could let me have a look through the registry, y'know... for myself?"  
The boy nearly soiled his drawers at the tone in her voice. He absently nodded his head, while reaching to pick the registry for her. He knew fully how against the rules it was to let non-employees look in the registry, but right now he was willing to do anything for this girl.  
Buffy quickly scanned the pages of the book for any name that might ring as Xanderish. She was about to give up, when a name struck her, "Riley Finn?" She whispered. 'Would he be stupid enough to register under Riley's name?' She flipped the book closed, and quietly thanked the young man, before rushing out of the office.  
She stood before Room 10, and steeled herself for what might be about to happen. Fight or flight, she figured. She planted a solid knock on the door, only realizing afterwards what opportunity she might be giving Xander to get away. There was no answer, so she gave a knock one more chance.  
There was still no answer. This time, she used force. A stiff kick to the door, sent it collapsing inward. She stepped into the room, but was in no way prepared for the sight before her.  
Laying on the bed, handcuffed to the bed frame... was a bleached-blonde Riley Finn, in his boxer shorts. He looked sufficiently alarmed and embarrassed at the intrusion. He wrestled with the handcuffs, but to no avail.  
Moments later, an upset and quite naked Anya stormed out of the bathroom, "Riley, quit making so much noi... Slayer... I don't recall you being invited."  
Buffy was beet red, in a fighting stance. Her eyes bounced back and forth between an almost-naked Riley, and a much more than naked Anya. She didn't even want to process what Anya was holding in her hand at the moment.  
Buffy simply turned around, and went right back out the door. She didn't even bother to close it behind her. She simply made a bee-line across the asphalt, hearing the door being slammed closed again anyway. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible. She dug into her pocket and retrieved the list, looking at the address of the next target. 'I never used handcuffs...'

*CUT TO: The office of Angel Investigations. Somewhat of a flashback... Quinn is grinning wickedly right after Buffy slammed the phone on the other end.*

"Feisty little girl." He said, mostly to himself.  
"Just what exactly is the point of all this?"  
Quinn turned around slowly, almost surprised the ex-Watcher had been paying attention. He kept his grin on in full force as he replied, "Why, whatever do you mean?"  
"You know damn well what I mean." Giles growled at him.  
Quinn's grin finally faded, and he got all extents of serious, "Our mission is to delay the Slayer as long as possible."  
"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" The vampire piped in, "I know the Powers That Be... this isn't their style. They usually take a hands-off approach to the Slayer."  
Quinn's expression went unchanged, "I'm aware of just how much you know about the PTB, Angel. And I'm afraid you know dangerously little past the surface."  
"So you're saying the PTB is actually an evil organization?" Angel demanded, unconvinced.  
"No, not in the least. I'm just saying that there are forces within the Powers that you know *nothing* about."  
"Well, you knowledgeable git, why not enlighten us as to these 'forces'... since we're all going to be here for a while." Giles barked out.  
"Now I see where the Slayer gets her feisty quality. Eh, Ripper?" Quinn sighed heavily, "Very well, since I'm probably going to kill you both anyway..." Giles and Angel looked quite alarmed, causing Quinn to laugh, "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't see this coming?"  
He continued, "This planet has been around for a while. As if you didn't know. And from the beginning, there have been beings guiding its evolution. From the smallest little amoebae, through every little link in the food chain... they've had their hand in it. They call themselves the Old Ones... although, *why* they'd want to refer so blatantly to their age, I'll never know."  
"Now, there's a little legend, about an object... called the Scepter of Zeus. Pretty unoriginal, huh? While I'm not here to debate the existence of Mr. Zeus, I can tell you with fair certainty that the ancient Greeks built an object as a tribute to Mr. Big, in hopes for his piety." Quinn paced back and forth as he spoke, "What's special about it, is the material it's made from... it's so rare, it hasn't been seen in over three thousand years. It's so old, it doesn't even have a proper name."  
"But I digress... the Old Ones, are growing tired of this world. They're growing bored with the constant torment of governing this mortal coil... Can you blame them? *You* try sitting around for billions of years trying to push slime around to get it to do something entertaining." He grabbed a chair and whiled it around to sit on backwards, "The Scepter of Zeus, made from a material with no name, has the ability to set the Old One's free, to put them above the menial task of running the world. They find it, they use it, bada-bing bada-boom... we've got total anarchy on a global scale."  
Angel commented calmly, "Just what does this have to do with you and Xander?"  
"Ahh, the question of the hour... well y'see, this really has nothing to do with the boy... he's just a tool I'm using. I, on the other hand, am the ace in this deck of universal cards. The Old One's have hired me not only to locate the Scepter of Zeus, but to ensure it is safely delivered to their hands."  
"What the bloody hell are they expecting to pay you with?" Giles interjected.  
"Glad you asked, tweedy. In exchange for delivering the scepter to them, they've agreed to make me an Old One as well, to go with them to a higher plane of existence." He grinned wickedly, "Sweet deal, huh? Dig up a relic, become a god, and float off to a life of luxury."  
Angel tried to rain on his parade, "What makes you think these Old One's won't make you the god of toilets for your troubles?"  
"Oh ha ha..."  
Giles smirked, "'Oh ha ha' is the reply of someone who hasn't enough wits to come up with a proper retort."  
"You just don't give up, do you?" He glared at Giles, then at Angel, "And my 'troubles'? You think I'm actually going to get down on the ground and start shoveling myself? Not likely, I've got an two entire races of demons working for me on it..." He smirked, yet again, "But the ends justify the means... or whatever the hell that saying is. Godhood is gonna be great."  
  
*CUT TO: The cemetery. Buffy is patrolling half-heartedly.*

Buffy clutched the stake in her hand tightly. All her visits to hotels and motels had come up a bust. No Xander in sight, but he definitely was in mind. Her mind, to be exact.  
Willow and Tara were investigating the last two possibilities as she patrolled. She'd given them *strict* instructions to be smart and get her if they found him. She didn't want the now unmagical witches getting into serious trouble, trouble she was too far away from to help with.  
She was out patrolling for two reasons. Number one, it was her sacred duty. She knew Giles would rag on her for skipping it, whether he was kidnapped or not. Number two, she wanted to vent. In a physical way. She wanted to let out every single angry feeling she had, on the one's she wouldn't get in trouble for.  
She fumed at what Xander was doing. He'd finally had the effect on her that he always desired to, and he had to go and start being evil. What was it with her and boys that were evil? First Angel, then Riley... well, Riley was just a doofus... and now Xander.  
'Why did I have to start feeling this way? Is my life not complicated enough that I now have to have feelings for one of my best friends? Who just recently turned into a big bad, by the way.'  
"Hey, Buff. Penny for your thoughts?" The voice was very familiar. Even the hand on her shoulder was familiar. Instinctively, she spun around and landed a kick to his jaw.  
He flew backwards, into a nearby tree, and sank to the ground, "I take it you're not that happy to see me."  
"Why, Xander?" Buffy demanded shortly.  
Xander frowned as he stood back up, "The question I pose to you is, why not?" She tightened her stance, "After all I've done... after I saved your life... you still think I'm a liability? Just something that gets in the way."  
Buffy started to speak, but Xander cut her off, "No, no you don't... this is *my* time... if you had a choice between being unappreciated by your friends, or going out and making a *difference* in the world, which would *YOU* pick? Huh, Buffy?"  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "So you choose to become a bad guy so you could make a difference?"  
"I didn't choose to become a bad guy, Buffy. It's just part of the job. I'm part of the balance now. Not the left pan of the scale, not the right pan of the scale... the scale *itself*. I thought... well, to say you should know how good it feels to matter, would probably earn me another belt across the chin. I'm doing something with my life now."  
Buffy didn't back off, "So you just ignore the fact that you're helping the bad guys win right now?"  
Xander returned her narrow-eyed glare, "Am I killing you right now, Buffy? Is your neck broken? Has your heart stopped? No, because that's not why I'm here. Your death is not my responsibility."  
Buffy faltered momentarily, "You really think you aren't killing me right now? You think what you're doing doesn't make my heart want to stop? Dammit, Xander... after all you've done for me... after everything I've overlooked... *this* makes me want to die."  
Xander looked momentarily stunned, but shook it off. He had a job to do, no matter who it hurt. He assumed a fighting stance, and before she could react herself, delivered the first punch. Buffy was caught off-guard, but regained her composure quickly. She dropped the stake in her hand, and began trading punches with him.  
They were both quick. He ducked her kicks, she dodged his punches. Through chance, he caught her leg during one of her spinning kicks. He smirked with satisfaction as he spun her, back first, into a nearby crypt.  
He stood before her proudly, "Have you ever thought?" He growled, "About the families of the things you kill? Does it have a child? Someone it loves? What if it's not evil? It may have been pressured into the situation by a kill-happy Slayer." He gave her a good punch across the jaw, "No, I bet you don't. Because if you did... if you knew Demon X had itself a little baby to take care of... you might not be so quick to slice it's head off."  
Buffy looked strangely stunned by the prospect, he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the crypt again, jarring her, "That's what I have to deal with, Buffy... I can't all the little side details distract me from my job... my calling. I can't let my emotions cloud my duty. It's exactly what was so wrong about you defending Angelus..."  
The door to the crypt flew open, and a cursing voice declared as it's owner exited, "Care to bloody keep it down, some demons are trying to watch... Harris?" The blonde vampire was stunned speechless.  
Buffy took the distraction as an opportunity to knee Xander in the gut, driving him away from her. She resumed her attack, as he sprung to his feet in retaliation.  
"Aren't you gonna answer me, Harris?"  
Xander was in the middle of trading punches and kicks, but managed, "Kind of busy here."  
Spike finally took notice of the big picture. Xander and Buffy were... fighting? What had the boy done to bring out the Slayer's wrath. "Mate, what's the Slayer all hot and bothered for?"  
"SPIKE!" Xander yelled as he felt a kick land in his stomach, quickly followed by another to the side of his head.  
"Hey, hey... blondie... go easy on the boy." Spike said, jumping in front of her, "I don't know what he did... but I don't think a dead body would go well on your record... not human, at least." He was rather shocked when she pulled a stake out of her jacket. He hopped away from the boy, responding lowly, "Yeah, uh, well... I think I'll leave you two to your business... wouldn't want to have me a meeting with the unfriendly wooden stick there."  
Xander rolled back to his feet, ignoring Spike completely, "It's just my job, Buffy. I don't *enjoy* working the bad side... but every mission can't be for the good side... you're already unbalancing the system enough as it is." The fighting started again.  
Spike leered, "Old Xander Harris is walking the evil side now? Too bloody right! Go, boy, go!"  
"I'm not a BOY!" Xander yelled. Buffy went into automatic. The punches and kicks came faster than before, too fast for even Xander to keep up with. In a split second, between a roundhouse kick and a simple spinning move, the unthinkable happened.  
The stake never left Buffy's hand after threatening Spike. When she zoned out into 'Slayer mode', she began to forget that it was Xander she was fighting. When she used her patented 'staking spin' she had no time to realize just what she was doing.  
The stake sank in, right on target. All three above-ground occupants of the cemetery wore shock-stricken faces. Xander dropped to the ground limply.  
Spike spoke first, "Bloody hell, Slayer... you killed him!"  
Buffy snapped a glare in his direction, making him cringe. She flinched as a stake flew past her head, end-over-end. Her gaze was snapped back the other direction where Xander lay lifeless. Had been laying would be a better phrase.  
He was on his feet, dusting himself off. He looked at her, smirking cockily, "Damn, I never expected it to hurt that much..." Buffy looked at his chest inspectively. No wound of any kind. But there was a stake-sized hole in his shirt.  
He grinned appreciatively at her gaze, "Bet you're wondering how I'm still walking?"  
Buffy nodded absently, as Spike drew closer. They were both transfixed at the sight. Xander did a little twirl, before presenting the back of his hand. A ring glimmered unnaturally on his ring finger. It looked very familiar, to Spike at least.  
"Bloody... how'd you get that, Harris? I thought daddy smashed it with a rock."  
"The Gem of Amara?" Buffy gasped.  
Xander nodded, giving a small bow, "You really think the big wigs would let an item like this get smashed by a mopey fang-face? They beamed the sucker out of there right before impact. And my every so thoughtful mentor, Quinn, sent it to me as an occupational bonus. He thought it'd help me with this particular mission the most, seeing as how you get happy with the sharpened wood, girl."  
Buffy just stood there, her mouth hanging open. Spike cast an admiring gaze at Xander, "Y'know, Harris... I do believe you classify as a big bad now. In the leagues with me." He leered, "Which makes me think... why did you two stop fighting?"  
Buffy quickly shoved Spike away, and assumed a fighting stance. She was obviously tired. Xander, on the other hand, remained relaxed. He shook his head, "No more tonight. I was just supposed to knock you down a few pegs... and I've done quite a good job of that, if I do say so myself." He grinned his famous grin. It made Buffy's heart scream.  
Spike frowned, "Oh come on... she's ripe for the picking... punch here, kick there... you can have her on her knees..." His frown turned into a leer, "From there, the world my friend."  
Xander shook his head again, "Not my job, Spike. I've got to get home." He was quickly off through the cemetery.  
Spike cast a quick set of glances between the Slayer and the Boy Wonder, before taking off after him, "Hey, mate, wait up!" He spun around, running backwards, to call back, "Oh, Slayer... don't go dying in your state of grief... I still want the pleasure!" He turned around again and booked it fully after Xander.

End Part 7


	8. Part 8 - If I'm Not The One

"Even Standing"  
Part 8/9 - "If I'm Not The One" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn... I don't know the layout of Sunnydale's cemetery... or any cemetery for that matter... so if I goof anything, please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary - Xander and Spike visits Giles and Angel after the fight with Buffy. Giles imparts the truth to the confused young man, but Xander doesn't believe it. He goes on a rampage through the cemetery, to ease his nerves. It's all downhill from here.  
Note #2 - Not related to this fic, but if anybody is interested in picking up or working with me on eeking out a second season for my 'A Change Of Scenery' fic series, drop me an email and we can talk details.

*FADE TO: The interior of Angel's car. Xander is driving, but Spike is nowhere in sight.*

Xander reached over and adjusted the radio to a station he found tolerable. He was a whirlwind of emotions at the moment. He was unbelievably satisfied and smug about his 'win' over the Slayer. He may not have actually defeated her, but the way she looked when he was running away, gave him enough confidence to take on the world.  
At the same time, another, more grounded, set of emotions were eating away at his surge of confidence. What was he doing? He was hurting his friends. He was making them suffer. Job or no job, it didn't seem right to him. So in the end, he was back at ground zero. His confidence both surged and receded in a tidal back and forth that was driving him mad.  
A figure with a towel over their head popped up from the back seat, "What the bloody hell do I have to be back here?"  
"Would you rather sit up front here, Spike? I'm sure you'd love to catch a few stray rays off the hood of the car. They'd be *great* for your complexion."  
Spike pondered it, "You aren't a very courteous big bad, y'know."  
Xander glanced at where he would have been in the rear view mirror, "Oh, and *you* are?"  
Spike mockingly repeated his words silently, before ducking back down again, "There's something I want to know... we passed by the wiley witches on our way out of the motel... why didn't they do the whole..." He adjusted his voice to sound more feminine, "'Stop, thief!'... routine?"  
Xander didn't look back to reply, "They aren't the only ones who do magic, y'know. A few choice latin words, and I could make you dance the Irish Jig."  
Spike laughed, "Yeah, right, Harris. I wouldn't dance the jig if my afterlife depended on it."  
Xander smirked slyly, "Care for me to pull over and demonstrate, William? I'm sure the flaming roadside theatre would be a hit for passers-by."  
"Smeghead."  
"Thanks for the Red Dwarf reference, Mr. Personality."  
"Sod off. How long til we get where we're going?"  
"If that trap of yours stays open, it'll have a drag effect due to wind resistance... and we'll get there when we bloody get there, okay?" Xander blanched, "Oh god, I'm speaking like you now."  
Spike popped up and smirked, "Well, I appreciate the compliment, but god I am not." Xander quickly backhanded the vampire, knocking him out with one shot.  
"Finally, some peace and quiet." Xander declared, returning to his contemplative state.

*CUT TO: Angel Investigations. Quinn is pacing back and forth across the office, looking at the phone pointedly.*

He took a quick glance at his watch, and his pacing stopped abruptly. He laughed slightly, not looking at his captives for a few moments. His head shot up, "Well, since my boy hasn't made a call in... I'm going to have to assume his meeting with the Slayer last night didn't go so well."  
He gathered a bag filled with unnamed materials, and gave them a slight bow, "I'm going to be off on some errands then... have to make preparation for the end of the world, you know. Enjoy your stay here... I don't think anyone will come looking for you for a while." He did a strange, almost happy, skipping-type exit from the building.

*TIME LAPSE: A minute or two after Quinn leaves, the entrance is active once again as Xander and a 'cloaked' figure came waltzing in.*

Spike tossed the dark towel off his head, and declared, "Bloody hell, I felt like an idiot wearing that thing!"  
Xander smirked, "Well, now the person fits the look."  
"Don't make me kill you!"  
"Sure, sure, Spikey. Still shivering in the boots with fear." He turned semi-serious, "Let's find Quinn."  
They stepped into the office, to find Giles and Angel tied up, but no Quinn anywhere.  
"Xander!" Giles declared with surprise.  
"Spike!" Angel exclaimed, also in some measure of surprise.  
"Giles!" Xander replied.  
"Daddy!" Spike joined in for amusement.  
"Spike." Xander said warningly.  
"Harris?" Spike leered.  
Xander quickly smacked Spike over the back of his head, ruffling the vamps hair, "Stop it."  
"Hey, hey... no need for violence! Yet, anyway."  
Xander glared, before turning to the captives, "Where's Quinn?"  
"Out running some errands." Angel replied lowly.  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Great, well then... while the boss is out, I'm gonna have me a smoke." He disappeared back into the lobby.  
Giles looked pale, and slightly above annoyed. He stated simply, "You have no idea what you're involved in."  
"On the contrary, I know *exactly* what I'm involved in." He closed the door to the office, "I'm making a difference."  
"Said the parakeet." Angel ribbed sadly. A hand came across his cheek almost instantaneously. The force was enough to send his chair into a spin. When he came to rest, a cut was evident on the vampires cheek.  
Xander looked at the ring on his finger, "Looks like this thing can come in handy after all."  
"You're being used." Giles said quietly.  
"What makes you think that?" Xander asked skeptically.  
"Because, Quinn himself relayed his plan." Angel spoke again, "He's seeking godhood. He's doing a favor for the oldest gods, so they'll take him with them when they push the reset button on the world."  
Xander laughed, "You've got no proof."  
Giles sighed loudly, "No, we don't. All we have is our word. He's having a relic dug up, which those gods are going to use to start the world over again."  
"Like some cosmic Etch-A-Sketch? No way, the Powers wouldn't let that happen."  
"These gods *are* the PTB... they've been here since the beginning." Angel stated forcefully.  
Xander shook his head as he hopped up on Angel's desk, "So, let me get this straight." He pointed to the two of them, "You two are trying to tell me that I've been working for the bad guys all along?"  
Giles shook his head, as Angel tried to explain, "No, Xander. The Powers themselves are impartial. They don't choose sides, they just try to enforce prophecies. But these... he called them Old Ones... they're older than anything else. They're tired of being impartial... they want a reward of some sort..." Angel ran out of words.  
Giles picked up his slack, "They want to move to a higher plane of existence, and leave Earth in someone else's hands... or worse, leave us to ourselves."  
Angel nodded, "Quinn is hoping to hitch a ride, by having some demons dig up a relic for him... and giving it to these selfish gods... in the hopes they'll make him a god too, so he can go with... and he's using you..."  
"I don't believe you!" Xander shouted. He was visibly upset, but his stubbornness kicked in.  
Giles looked sad, "The errands Quinn ran off to... they're somehow related to his belief that you are dead. He seemed to expect a report from you afterwards. When he got nothing... he must have assumed the Slayer bested you... and that he had to enact a Plan B."  
Xander frowned, before yelling once more, and throwing his hands over his ears, "No... I'm not... NO!"  
He threw the door to the office open, and stormed across the foyer. Spike had been sitting on the desk, dragging off a cigarette, when the office door flew open and Xander exited, "Hey, mate... what's going on?" Xander ignored him as he ran straight out the front entrance, into the mid-day sun. Spike looked slightly surprised, then yelled out, "Right, I'll just stay here and keep an eye on the two wanks in the office."

*CUT TO: Tara and Willow's apartment. The three girls (Willow, Tara, and Buffy) are seated. Tara and Willow are sitting on the bed, while Buffy is on a nearby desk chair.*

"...So we found him registered at the last hotel we looked at... but by the time we got to the room, it was vacant... apparently they didn't even check out." Willow relayed, frowning. Tara put a comforting hand around him.  
Buffy looked somber, but knew there were more important things than moping at the moment, "Any luck finding a way to unbind your powers?" Both witches shook their heads. Buffy sighed, "What's the point right now anyway, huh? We've got a pretty good idea where Giles and Xander are... but we can't get there without a car... Giles' moped with a shell isn't going to make it all the way to L.A."  
"So what are we going to do?" Willow asked, her voice cracking.  
Buffy sighed deeply, "Other than the norm? Nothing." Willow looked shocked, "We can't go tracking him down, Wills. But..." She tried to put her thought into words, "He'll be back. I can feel it. The way he spoke, while we were fighting... He said my death wasn't his responsibility. It wasn't his job. He's here for a reason, and he's going to have to come back for it."  
"Are you sure about that?" Tara spoke, "Maybe you *were* his job. But it didn't involve killing you... just slowing you down." Buffy let it sink in.  
"I still think he's going to come back... but in the meantime, we need to work on two things. One, we need to find a way to unbind your powers. And two, we need to find a way to get to L.A. in case Xander *doesn't* return... Giles won't last forever in captivity."

*CUT TO: Angel Investigations office. Spike standing over Angel.*

Spike grinned as he smacked Angel across the face repeatedly, "Bloody... why didn't I think of this before? I can take out my frustrations on daddy."  
Giles was running low on tolerance, "I actually believe he's your grandfather."  
"Stuff it, tweedy. You're next."  
Giles rolled his eyes, "I'd just love to see you try."  
Spike fumed, as he ran over and took a swing at Giles. He quickly screamed, clutching his head in unbelievable pain, "Oh, you arsehole... you tricked me there."  
Angel spit out some blood, "Doesn't take much to make Fido fetch."  
Spike raised his arm up to strike Angel again, when someone called behind him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Spike spun around to see two crossbows directed towards him. Behind one was Cordelia Chase, and behind the other was Gunn. Spike immediately backed off, scurrying to the back wall of the office, "All right, all right... no need for the shooting of the pointy stuff... I was just having a bit of fun."  
Cordelia kept her crossbow leveled on him, "Where's Xander?"  
Spike frowned, "I don't know. I swear. He just ran off. Please don't kill me."  
Gunn finished untying Angel, who looked at Spike sadly, before pushing Cordy's crossbow down, "Don't bother, Cordy. He's not worth having to sweep up the office."  
Cordy dropped the crossbow, and gave him a very big hug. A lot tighter than he'd expected from her. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
Angel croaked, "I could tell that by the deathgrip you've got on me."  
"A deathgrip on a dead guy... how novel." Spike stated sarcastically.  
"Do you *want* to end up dust?" Giles commented flatly, as he picked up Cordelia's crossbow. Spike shook his head vigorously. Giles chuckled slightly.  
Cordelia looked at them all for a second, before looking at Angel, "Um, can I talk to you for a second... outside?" Angel nodded weakly and followed her out.  
"So this Xander guy isn't here?" Gunn asked, his eyes moving back and forth between the watcher and the vampire.  
Giles shook his head, when Spike spoke, "What did you do to rile him up, eh Giles? He flew out of here like a cat with it's tail on fire."  
Giles groaned, before answering, "We simply told him what Quinn relayed to us in his moment of pride. Xander was being used in order for Quinn to attain godhood and set off the end of the world."  
"Oh, the end of the world, eh? I've heard that one a few times."  
Giles looked at Spike with extreme distaste, "Spike, I'm holding a crossbow."  
"Right, I'll clam up."  
"Thank you ever so much." Giles said quietly.  
Gunn had wandered out into the main foyer, and declared, "Are you two making out?"  
Angel and Cordelia, who's lips were pressed together, sprung apart embarrassedly. Angel looked like he was about to start spinning around like a tornado, "Umm... she... she kissed me."  
Cordelia had quickly walked around to the other side of the desk, to put some space between her and Angel. She was blushing furiously, but she didn't deny what Angel said.  
Gunn shook his head, "Maybe... but you sure looked cozy there for a minute." Angel turned his back to both of them, but walked towards the stairs when he realized he'd find no solace in either Giles or Spike.  
Spike was grinning wickedly, and opened his mouth to say something snide, when Giles brought the crossbow across the back of his head. The vampire quickly fell to the ground unconscious, while Giles stood behind him. He tried to hide the smirk that rose as he spoke calmly, "Well, now that that is taken care of..." He continued, blushing a little at his impulsiveness in relation to Spike, "I believe we can hold a debate about romantic endeavors at a later time... right now, we should be heading for Sunnydale."  
"Why go to Sunnydale?" Cordelia inquired quietly.  
"Because we know Quinn's Plan B... he's going to try to kill Buffy." Without another word, Angel hauled Spike up over his shoulder, while Cordelia threw a blanket over the both of them. They went out the door and got in Gunn's truck, bound for Sunnydale, CA.

*CUT TO: Sunnydale Cemetery, just outside, after sundown. It's calm and quiet, relatively, until a car engine is heard. A pair of headlights fly into frame, as a black convertible screeches to a halt in front of the gates.*

The lights turned off, followed by the driver's side door opening harshly. Xander climbed out, slamming the door closed again. He was definitely still angered by his conversation with Giles and Angel. He stalked through the cemetery, determined to vent some frustration on the local undead population.  
He wasn't exactly sure why he needed to come *all* the way back to Sunnydale to do it... there were likely plenty of good cemeteries in the greater L.A. area... but something had drawn him back.  
He shrugged, pulling a stake out of his pocket. He didn't really care where he got his kicks, because at the moment, anywhere would do. Just so long as he was dusting himself off in a short amount of time. He saw two likely candidates up ahead of him on the path.  
The first one hadn't seen him coming, and quickly erupted in a cloud of dust. The second one, though, had not only seen his approach, he saw what happened to his companion. He was running down the path before Xander could pick the stake up off the ground from his previous kill. He quickly took off after it, deeper into the cemetery.  
It ran to the side, between a pair of crypts, and Xander quickly followed. When he emerged between them, he found only empty space. Glancing quickly to either side, he figured the vampire had doubled back, so he mimicked the action.  
His smart thinking landed him in the middle of what could be considered a horde of vampires. At least a half dozen of them stared him down menacingly. He was about to run back between the crypts, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, belonging to the vampire he'd been chasing in the first place.  
He looked quickly to the stake in his hand, then back to the vamp with the grip on him. It shook its head back and forth disapprovingly. Moments later, it roared while bursting into a cloud of dust.  
The horde in front of him looked several shades of frightened, looking in every direction for what dusted their brethren. Xander's shoulders slumped. He knew who it was. And he was hoping to have a happy, slayer-unfilled romp through the cemetery.  
She blonde stepped up from between the crypts, just behind Xander's shoulder. If one didn't know better, one would have assumed they were working in tandem, "Is someone throwing a party here?" She slid a new bolt into the crossbow non-chalantly, "Because I don't remember being invited."  
Xander crouched down, grabbing the crossbow bolt on the ground, before charging headlong into the small collection of undead. Buffy opened fire behind him, striking one just to his right. He took out as many as he could as he charged through, until he was on the opposite side of the pack as Buffy.  
The fighting commenced, as Buffy slung the crossbow over her shoulder and started taking the vamps on hand-to-hand. They both fought with an unexplainable intensity as the vampires stood little chance against them.  
It came down to one remaining fiend, which they dealt with from both sides. Double kicks and double punches left the defenseless creature in a wobbling daze. They both aimed for the heart with their final strikes, and when it blew away in the cold night breeze, they were left face-to-face.  
"Hi, honey. What's for dinner." Xander cracked plainly. Buffy's fist connected with his nose, sending him onto his back. He looked up at her, surprised she had done it, and curious why she hadn't sooner.  
Buffy looked at him, her anger boiling just below the surface of pasting a scowl on her face. She thumbed the strap of the crossbow, "I think you should leave before I decide to reload this thing for target practice."  
He looked at her, deadly serious, "No." He got up off the ground, dusting himself off, "I'm not done here."  
Buffy's eyes rolled, as she tensely gripped the strap of the crossbow, "What's next on the agenda? Stringing one of us up by our big toes?"  
Xander's eyes were narrow, "I'm not assigned to you anymore. At least, I choose not to be."  
Buffy gasped mockingly, "Oh my, free will? I thought all the good soldier boys were told not to use it."  
He turned his back to her, debating whether it was a good idea or not, "I'm afraid I don't have a good Riley-related comeback to throw at you. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find something not alive to kill more."  
"Running away again." Buffy bit out, "Typical."  
Xander turned around, to find a crossbow leveled at him from a distance. He sighed, not enjoying a bit of the angry tension between them, "Is that want you want to do? Shoot me? Go ahead. I doubt it'll make the situation any better... but go right ahead."  
Buffy felt some regret come over her. Why was she being this way? 'Because he's the bad guy now... he tried to kill you.'  
Buffy frowned, "No, he didn't!" He frown was replaced with surprise. She had just said that out loud, 'He didn't. He was only supposed to slow me down. Not kill me.'  
Xander just stood there, waiting for something to happen. He was taken aback when a crossbow bolt came flying at him, but he did not avoid it. The thunk sounded several inches to his left, and he quickly saw it imbedded in the tree next to him. Either her aim was getting rusty, or she had intentionally missed.  
"Why, Xander, why?" Buffy pleaded as she put the crossbow back on her shoulder.  
He sighed again, "Can we please *not*?" He picked his stake up off the ground, next to where she had laid him out, and looked at it with slight anger, "I just want to blow off some steam here, find Quinn later, and tell him I'm quitting."  
"Quitting?"  
"Yes, hooked on phonics worked for me, too." He smiled sadly, "He reminded me every few seconds that if I had second thoughts, I could just tell him, and I was free. I'm taking him up on it."  
Buffy angered slightly, "You think it's that easy to walk away from?"  
He shook his head, "No, but it's a start. Can we just call a truce, for tonight? We can go around, kill the bad things... then tomorrow morning, you can hunt me for the kill. Just let me have peace tonight."  
Buffy made no reply to one way or another, "You found something out, didn't you?"  
Xander shrugged and walked off through the cemetery. Buffy reluctantly followed, reloading her crossbow as she went.

*CUT TO: Another section of the cemetery. Buffy is shifting her eyes from side to side, as Xander is trying to knock the dirt and dust out of his hair.*

They patrolled for a while, until they came back around to the front gates. Xander dug into his pockets for the keys to Angel's car, prepared to take off and never come back. Buffy was following him closely, wondering just what was on his mind.  
"You're not keeping very good company these days, my boy." The voice was smug. Definitely belonged to Quinn. He was sitting on the hood of Angel's car, like he'd just appeared out of thin air.  
Xander almost seethed, "I'm not a boy."  
Quinn laughed quietly, "Right, right... I keep forgetting that."  
Xander steeled himself, and prepared for what he wanted to do, "Quinn, I..."  
"You want to quit. I know." Xander's eyes shot up from their place on the ground, he was about to question how Quinn knew, when the man stopped him, "I understand, kid, I really do. Just clue me in on your reasons."  
Xander pushed down his immediate reaction to the 'kid' reference, and simply stated the truth, "I wanted to know the truth."  
"And quitting is going to get you to the truth?"  
"No... you are." Xander steeled himself again, "I want to know what this whole thing is about."  
Quinn smirked, "I'm assuming you've got yourself an idea what it's about... you just want me to tell you you're wrong, right?" Xander looked unsure of himself, but nodded firmly. "The polite thing to do is ask."  
Xander leveled himself, and straightened his jaw, "Is this whole mission about you fulfilling some selfish need?" He swallowed, "In fact, is that the whole reason you came to recruit me? So you could use me?"  
Quinn's gaze slipped to the ground, as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "I wish I could tell you that you're wrong... about the first part, anyway." He looked at Xander seriously, "When I came to you, it was with the fullest intentions of the Powers That Be... but along the way I..." His demeanor went from somber to smug, "A guy's gotta have goals, y'know... godhood is a pretty damn good goal, wouldn't you say?"  
Xander's footing faltered, and he nearly collapsed backwards. He would have, if not for the overly-strong girl standing behind him. She righted him to a standing position, before pushing him rather harshly into the gate. He leaned up against it as Buffy stepped forward to confront the oddly dressed man.  
"Is that how you get your kicks? By manipulating the lives of my friends?" Buffy's jawline was set.  
Quinn grinned, "Well, now, he isn't much of a friend anymore, is he?"  
Buffy raised the crossbow, "No matter what he's done... that doesn't mean I don't still care. You used him to not only hurt innocent people, but our friends. In my book, that's grounds for a death sentence."  
"Is he next then?" Quinn bordered on serious once again. He had the hint of a smirk, until he looked at Xander for a shocked response. What he saw, was nothing what he expected. The boy wasn't shocked at all. He almost looked relieved. Like he might receive release from what he'd done.  
Quinn's hands rustled in his pockets, as he looked deep in thought. He spoke suddenly, "Well, I believe it's time to finish what was started... gonna be a god in a little while, y'know?" He pulled something out of his pocket, and pointed it quickly at the Slayer. In the split second between seeing it drawn, and seeing it fired, Xander dove in Buffy's direction.  
A strange green ball of fiery material launched towards Buffy. She was knocked roughly out of the way as Xander bowled her over. The fireball grazed past his back, making the leather jacket he was wearing sizzle. As they landed, the trigger on Buffy's crossbow caught. The bolt had a very short trip, as it embedded itself through Xander's nearby arm.  
He cursed loudly, as did Quinn. He looked at the small device in his hand, before throwing it away and mumbling, "Damned one-shots!" In an instant, he was gone.  
Buffy rolled Xander off of her body, in order to examine the crossbow wound. He howled as he landed on his back, where the fireball had singed him. She quickly pulled him to a point where he was on his side, and looked at both his wounds. The crossbow bolt had gone all the way through his arm, and was now firmly stuck, while at the same time, there was a melted path across his jacket.  
Xander winced as she cautiously touched one end of the bolt, and cracked weakly, "And to think... I always figured I'd be the one to lose control of my shot first..." He winced again.  
It was approximately that time that an overloaded truck came screeching outside the cemetery gates. Several figures rushed into the area, expecting to have to search, but instead finding their queries right near the gate opening.  
Xander turned his head to see Giles, Angel, Cordy, Spike, and someone he didn't recognize walking into the cemetery, "Hey everybody... welcome to the party." He promptly passed out.  
  
End Part 8


	9. Part 9 - Why Don't You Do Right?

"Even Standing"  
Part 9/9 - "Why Don't You Do Right?" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for Quinn... I don't know the layout of Sunnydale's cemetery... or any cemetery for that matter... so if I goof anything, please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 to R, may contain a little excessive violence and a touch of language... not sure just yet.  
Spoilers: Up to Season Five's, "The Replacement"  
Author's Notes/Summary - Xander comes to realize he's been played, yet again, and determines he's the only person who can stop Quinn's plan. Meanwhile, Buffy has the same notion.  
Note #2 - This is obviously not the end... I've got a sequel in mind, but any ideas you want to throw at me are welcome. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers. ***Important*** If your imagination just can't process what Quinn looks like (later in the episode) you can find a reference at http://northernstar.8m.com/acos/quinn2.jpg

*FADE IN FROM BLUR: Xander's consciousness is slowly returning to him. Sitting above him is a strangely relieved looking Buffy Summers.*

She looked off over the couch, "He's coming around!"  
He carefully sat up, avoiding any prolonged contact with his back or arm. He noticed idly that both were bandaged. He cautiously looked around the room. Seeing how brightly lit it was, he assumed it was now morning.  
When he noticed some people missing, he dared to speak, "Where are Angel and Mr. Revolving Allegiance?"  
"Right now they're waiting for sundown in Spike's crypt with Cordelia." Someone replied. He wasn't even sure who. They're voices all seemed so unfamiliar to him now. He only just realized that Cordelia wasn't among the group, as the person's words sunk in.  
He wasn't sure what to say next, if anything. The awkwardness and tension filling the room were scaring him into unbreakable silence. He looked around the room again, from face-to-face. He finally stopped at Giles, who looked barely able to maintain his composure.  
Xander sighed, wondering how in the world he was going to fix things now. He may have submitted his metaphorical resignation with Quinn, but that didn't mean he had ticket of admission back into the Slayerettes. He was just as out-of-place now as he was before he left.  
He was caught rather off-guard as Giles' balled fist made contact with his chin, "AHH...OWWW!" He screamed twice. Once for the unexpected contact, and again when his back slammed against the couch. He leaned forward, cupping his jaw and trying to relieve the pain in his back.  
Everyone in the room looked shocked, but none made a move to check on the well-being of the strikee. Apparently, now that they knew he was alive, they all wanted him dead.  
Giles had a moment of instant remorse, speaking aloud, "I...I'm sorry..."  
Xander shook his head, "Don't be." He spun around as another fist connected with his jaw. This time, it was the Slayer's, and it contained enough force to spin him around onto the floor. Luckily, for himself, he landed face-down. None of his injured areas were contacted.  
Xander he rolled over to prop himself up to look at her, as did everyone else, with even more shock than with Giles' shot. She simply smiled sadly, "Our truce is over."  
Xander nodded, "Serves me right." He stood up, and made his way over towards the wall outside the kitchen, "I know!" He exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, "Let's have a round of Whack-A-Mole... only with me. Whack-A-Xander! I can sit behind the couch, and pop my head up randomly. Whoever gives me the shiniest black eye, wins the honor of kicking my ass out the door. How does that sound?"  
"Xander, shut up." Buffy said lowly.  
"I feel like such an idiot." He said quietly after a brief pause. Tara was about to throw her two cents in, when Willow stopped her. Xander continued without noticing any of it, "I said, out loud, no more Xander the Human Butt-Monkey... and I damn near greased myself up for this one."  
He crouched near the sofa, picking up his now worthless jacket, and pulled it on gingerly. He gave them all a sad look, before stating, "I think it's best for everybody if I just leave. For good. I'm sure none of you want to be near me anymore anyway." He checked to make sure he had all of his things with him, before making for the door. None of them made any sort of movement towards trying to stop him. They all looked apprehensive.  
He tried his hardest not to look back. Back at the people he had hurt. Back at the girl he loved. His feet hitched, and he nearly toppled over. Loved? Wait a second... where had that come from? He mentally smacked himself over the head, 'Same place it's always been, buddy... in here, and down there.'  
"In my..." He whispered, turning a little red. 'NO! In your heart, doofus. She's always been in your heart.' He sighed, 'A good lot it does you now.' He shuffled out of the apartment quietly.  
Several seconds later, he came dashing back in. He quietly walked over and took the book out of Tara's hand, "I'll, uh, unbind your powers." Nobody objected as he slowly started incanting in latin.

*CUT TO: Spike's crypt. Angel and Cordelia are talking, while Spike is trying to watch soaps."

"And I think maybe we should..." Cordelia started.  
"Could you two bloody keep it down? I'm trying to watch Dawson's Creek on tape..."  
Angel looked at him semi-angrily, "They make up, Spike. Just like they always do."  
Spike growled, throwing his TV remote at the set. It incidentally turned the television off with the contact, Spike looked at him with his game face flaring, "You know I should kill you for that!" He charged slowly at the pair, until he came face-to-face with the business end of a mini-crossbow in Cordy's hand.  
"Try it, and you're going to be a very unhappy pile of dust." Cordy deadpanned, obviously not liking the idea of a dead Angel.  
Angel smiled slightly, "Go away, Spike. Take that mannequin of yours and pretend it's Joey."  
"The hole's not big enough..." The vamp mumbled as he went over to the tomb in the middle of the crypt. He slid the top plate off to the side, and warned, "Watch out, baby, I'm coming in." He climbed into the stone tomb and slid the plate back over himself.  
Cordy put the crossbow down, and resumed her conversation with Angel, "As I was saying... I think we should... try."  
Angel looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure, Cord? You do know we've can't... consummate the relationship."  
Cordy nodded, "I know that, and I accept it. I want to try us out, Angel." She grinned a little, "That doesn't mean I won't try to find a way around the problem..."  
He laughed, while nodding. He looked semi-serious for a moment, "There's only one thing that bothers me about this...." Cordelia frowned, until Angel continued, "What's our company policy on dating?" They both shared a laugh, before colliding in a kiss similar to their first.  
A pounding nearby brought them out of it, as Spike yelled, "Hey! No sex in Spike's crypt!"

*CUT TO: Giles apartment, early evening (late enough for the sun to be down without being too late at night). The gang is all there, except for Spike and Xander.(Gunn is there also... not sure if he's part of the 'gang' yet.*

"So now he's trying to kill me? Talk about a sore loser." Buffy proclaimed.  
"Right..." Giles said, ignoring the childishness of her statement, "Now we need to surmise when he's likely to strike next." He looked around them in a circle, "I'm going to have Ang..." He saw the way Angel and Cordy were standing near each other, and changed his mind, "...Well, Gunn... how would you feel about accompanying Buffy in case Quinn strikes and she needs back up?"  
Gunn nodded quietly, "No problem for me."  
Giles nodded, "Cordelia, Angel... you need to find and follow Xander... he may try something, we need to keep him in check." He looked at Willow and Tara, "In the meanwhile, the remaining three of us will attempt to locate Quinn and get an idea of what his next attempt may be."  
"That's not a very good idea, Giles." They all looked up to see Xander and Spike standing in the doorway, "You should know Quinn's tactics by now. He'll try to pick us off. One by one. Until Buffy has no one to back her anymore."  
"But..." Giles began. None of them were especially happy to see him, but none could deny the strategic value he would hold against Quinn.  
"But nothing. Even if he doesn't bother with the pleasantries of taking us all out... he can come and go as he pleases from just about anywhere. You want Gunn to tag along with her? That's great, but what if he gets between the two and gets his shot off before either can react? Or if he snipers Gunn off from a tree then goes after the Slayer all alone."  
Giles looked at the information he had gathered, "If what you say is true... we really have no way to defend against him."  
"Yes, we do." He looked straight at Buffy, "I follow her."  
"What?" Buffy yelled, "You really expect us to trust you?"  
"No, I don't. But I know enough about Quinn to have an edge. I've developed... a spider sense when it comes to him. He's pulled the vanishing act on me numerous times. I can feel it when he's around. Like Dead Boy used to do." He cautiously moved between them all, avoiding contact with his arm, to where Giles was standing. He pointed to the cemetery on the map of Sunnydale, "We patrol here, like nothing is different. We're both his targets anyway. He wants Buffy because she stands in the way of his plans. He wants me because I backed out on him. He'll think it all the better if we're both in the same location."  
"And what proof do we have that this isn't a setup?" Buffy asked, as calmly as possible.  
"You have none. Except for my word." He looked at Giles pointedly, "I don't want Buffy dead. No matter what has happened, it doesn't mean I don't still care." His pointed gaze shifted back to Buffy. Both looked like they were thinking.  
"Fine, we'll go with it." Buffy said finally. They all looked surprised, but Giles nodded his consent.  
Xander went back to the map, "He may still try to take us out individually... so it's best if we keep in pairs at least." He pointed to various locales around the cemetery, "You should all be here, in case something big goes down. Keep your guard up, and look in every direction. He can seem to pop out of nowhere."  
"Angel, Cordy... you're here." Giles had noted the locations Xander had pointed out, and took over. "Gunn, Spike..." He ignored the looks they gave both him and each other, "You'll take up here." Giles pointed out the last location, "Willow, Tara, and I will be here... we'll try to flood the cemetery with magic that may give you warning of his arrival... as well as anything that might weaken him... we've got a sparse amount of information on Begora demons..."  
Xander looked at Buffy, cracking a small smile, "That would be our cue." Buffy didn't return the smile. She simply went out the front door, shouldering her full-size crossbow, as Xander followed. Everybody still looked as apprehensive as when Xander had walked out earlier.

*CUT TO: Spike and Gunn from their position. Spike is having a smoke, totally disregarding the need to be alert.*

"I can't bloody believe I'm out to help the Slayer live *again*. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Spike grumbled.  
"You want the list, or would just one example be alright?" Gunn spoke with dry humor, his back turned to the vampire. He, unlike Spike, was taking the situation seriously. Spike sneered at him as he looked around a little, acting as if the job really mattered to him.

*CUT TO: Cordelia and Angel, patrolling their position. They're very close, and still alert.*

"So what do you think of Buffy?" Cordy asked, keeping her senses alert.  
Angel remained vigilant as well, "Oh, I dunno... kinda short, definitely not a natural blonde... snippy when she doesn't get her way." Cordelia gave him a slap across the arm, "You're going to have to be more specific, Cord."  
"*I mean*, what do you think of how she's reacting to all this?"  
"I think she's handling it well, for having *another* evil being out to kill her. It's part of the job description."  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "You're just *so* oblivious, aren't you, dear?" He made no response. She sighed, "Time to slip into Cordelia the MegaBitch mode for a minute... but why aren't you all riled up about the fact she's head-over-heels in love with Xander?"  
Angel flinched a little, but shook his head, "Should I be? Last I checked, she wasn't my girlfriend anymore. Somebody else has recently taken that spot."  
Cordelia couldn't help but smile, "Okay, time for wise-to-the-world Cordy to return, " She gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek, "Awwwwww. Good boy."  
He smiled a little too, "Seriously though? It isn't my job to pine over her anymore. I loved her, still do to a degree... but she has every right to move on. If it's to him, then all the better, because it's obvious he still loves her, too."  
Cordelia gave him a side-hug, and smiled appreciatively, "That's awful mature of you."  
Angel smirked, "I'm sorry I didn't wear my 'I'm Mature For My 200+ Years' t-shirt." He became more somber, "I'm trying to put the whole 'knocked me out, tied me up, and threatened my life' thing behind me."  
"Good." Cordy squeezed his hand, "I'd hate to see you two hold a grudge."

*CUT TO: Giles, Willow, and Tara. They're near finishing a spell, the last incantations being read.*

"...to cast light on all." Giles finished. The three held hands tightly as they completed the spell. Each emitted a dim, but distinguishable energy color, which held in them for a brief moment, before drifting into the center of their circle. It grew, and pulsed, until the three colors were fully mixed, throbbing with a calming white glow.  
A split second later, the energy orb expanded outward, bathing them and the surrounding area in a dim illumination. From where they were sitting, they could see Angel stumble momentarily, Cordelia quickly there to aid him. Also immediately noticeable were the colored haze which surrounded everyone in the graveyard.  
Willow smiled weakly at the show of success, "Good, it worked!" She tried to be upbeat, "I hope this Aura spell helps give us a warning to Quinn's arrival."  
Tara tightened her grip on her hand, "Even if it doesn't let us see he's coming, at least we'll know where he is... his aura should be a very noticeable red. The rest of the good-natured people should be a healthy green. In between could be anything."  
Giles tried his hardest to keep a straight face, as he looked off to the other side of the graveyard. But in the end, he simply couldn't do it. He collapsed to the ground, laughing loudly. It was enough to begin worrying the two witches.  
"Giles, what is it?" Willow pulled him up off the ground by his hand.  
He let out a few harsh breaths, before weakly pointing across the cemetery. The girls both looked, and the sight was enough to even make Tara burst into a fit of giggles.  
Spike stood on the other side of the graveyard, casually taking a drag off a cigarette while looking disinterestedly at his surroundings. What was most amusing about the sight was his aura. That and the look Gunn was giving it.  
His aura kept fading between a deep green, and something resembling a light shade of pink. The back and forth between the two highly surprising colors, almost made him appear to be blinking. Willow was the first to comment, "He looks like a big, angry Christmas ornament." This sent all three of them into laughter, which could be considered dangerous in the current situation.  
"I don't think he'd take too kindly to being called Jolly Ol' Saint Spike... but I do believe we need to try this spell again so we can record it. He could never live it down." Giles said lowly, trying to suppress his amusement to some degree.  
"Giles, you devil you." Willow declared. Laughter erupted again, catching attention from the rest of the group, even the big flashing sign himself.

*CUT TO: Xander and Buffy, patrolling through the graveyard over and over. Shortly after the outbursts of the magic casters.*

Buffy went back to observing Xander's aura. It was in a similar state as Spike's... only with one color... and one non-color. It was also fading between the deep green similar to Spikes, and something that disturbed Buffy to no end. It was fading to complete invisibility. He would be bathed in green one moment, and without coloration the next. This worried her, and she had the greatest need to speak to him about it.  
Xander, on the other hand, was noticing how intently Buffy's gaze was on him. He couldn't see his own aura, but he could definitely see hers. It was a strange mixture between yellow and green. He wasn't sure what it was, but combined with the holes she was burning through him with her eyes, he knew it couldn't be good. Or it could be very good. But he didn't want to get his hopes up, or even *expect* himself to be totally forgiven for his actions.  
They all seemed understanding, but behind it he could see the reluctance they all felt to trust him again. They all knew he could probably turn on them at any moment. Double cross them in a way they'd almost see coming. It made his heart hurt, because he himself knew it was never going to happen. He'd seen the effects of the bad side, and knew, without a doubt, he was not cut out for it.  
Convincing them of that, was another story. Whatever it took, though, he wanted to do it. He needed these people, just like they needed him without realizing it. Getting back to at least cordial friendship with any of them would be satisfactory to him.  
His thoughts were jarred as his 'spider sense' began to tingle. He signaled Buffy, and they both looked around. They could see the aura before they could actually see him. The blood red aura formed in front of them, shortly followed by the quiet form of Quinn. As soon as he was past the translucent stage, Buffy delivered a solid kick to his chin. He went flying backwards, landing next to a headstone.  
He grumbled as he felt his jaw for breaks, "Now is that anyway to greet someone?" Everyone surrounding the cemetery stood at the ready in case things broke down. Giles opened to a page in a book on demon lore, presumably to something related to Begora demons, and began chanting with Willow and Tara, "The gang's all here, I see. Good to know, good to know."  
"A little quick with the pleasantries, aren't you?" Xander bit.  
Quinn smirked, "In a bad mood, my boy?" Before Xander could growl about the reference, he continued, "I can see you're stalling." He crossed his arms and his smirk deepened, "I'm in no hurry, go right ahead and do what you're planning."  
The witches and the watcher finished their chanting, and a wave of bright blue energy coursed through the cemetery. Upon making contact with Quinn, he doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. The scream he emitted could be easily summed up as blood-curdling. Buffy and Xander waited for a few moments, letting the spell work its metaphorical 'magic', weakening the creature before them.  
After a mental count of nine, Buffy pronounced the last number loudly, "Ten!" The pair pounced upon the prone demon, only to be propelled backwards by the lifting of his hands. They made contact with the red-glowing palms, and found themselves floating back towards the path in an airborne manner.  
The troops around were immediately rushing to the scene. Quinn was softly laughing, as Giles reread the pages of the book they had just cast from. Something was different about Quinn, though. His features had changed a little.  
There was now a raised ridge of bumps up the center of his forehead. His face was bent out of shape, almost as if his skin no longer fit him. At the same time, his voice seemed to be transforming as well. It was taking on a deeper and deeper tone as the seconds passed, his laugh becoming a booming thunder.  
Buffy and Xander were back on their feet, observing the change themselves. Quinn finally stopped laughing, and did a whole-body flex. The shell that *was* their image of Quinn, tore and shredded before their eyes, pieces flying to and fro. What was left behind left them all aghast.  
He was now a shade of green that resembled a plant stem. The ridge of bumps on his forehead were not more pronounced spikes. He had a pair of horn like structures protruding from his chin. His eyes were slit vertically, much like a cat's. The final touch adorned the back of his head. Several long tentacle-type things were fanned across the back of his head. They curled and moved all on their own, like a prehensile tail, in multiple fashion.  
Quinn, or at least what they thought was Quinn, made an exaggerated stretching motion. Even the flexible horn-things on his head stretched out to their full-length, before curling slightly into a relaxed position. They took this time to notice he was slightly bigger than what Quinn used to be, as well as muscular. They all emitted a silent 'Uh-oh' as they watched him.

*CUT TO: Angel stepping forward a little. He looks as if he came to a conclusion.*

"You're not a Begora demon." 'Quinn' nodded, his ghastly face smirking, "No wonder you didn't smell right."  
Spike took a pronounced sniff of the air. His aura, as the spell faded, turned decidedly green, "Esephilic demon. Likes to wear the skin of it's victims. I used to admire them until I heard they'd gone and become extinct."  
The creature nodded, "Good nose."  
Xander glared, "So there never was a Quinn to begin with?"  
The creature smirked, "There may have been... I never really got to know the guy before I swallowed him inside out. But I thought the name sounded cool."  
"But Quinn was in the PTB for a long time. You..."  
"...played a role for 30 years? Yeah, it wasn't exactly fun. I didn't get to eat much. And I've got this killer kink in my neck." He rubbed his neck for a short while, "But one has to make sacrifices if they want to become a god. The PTB, not even the Old One's, hand out godhood to any old demon. I had to take measures to get in without them knowing. No better way than to pose as a 'friendly' demon. He was tasty, too."  
Buffy looked on the verge of anger, "Y'know, this demonic meet & greet is great... but could we get to the killing already?"  
'Quinn' smiled a jagged-toothy grin, "I agree. I've got an appointment at a dig site tomorrow... I want this to be over with." He struck out, narrowly missing Buffy. They surrounded him, trying to get a clear shot in around both Buffy and Xander.  
They had both determined, in their own minds, that they were the only one's that could stop this creature. Between blocking kicks, 'Quinn' managed to zap away much of the back-up crew, knocking them half-way across the cemetery.  
Spike had dodged his shots and, daringly, readied a crossbow. He knew he wouldn't live this down, but decided he didn't want to see this world going to rubbish. Slayers and all, he clucked. His crossbow bolt flew a straight path, narrowly missing Buffy's head. Spike realized he must have done that on purpose, and smirked. The bolt sank into 'Quinn's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain.  
The distraction was all the opportunity Buffy and Xander needed. They quickly delivered punches and kicks, repeating their tag team actions from the previous night, leaving 'Quinn' in a confused daze. As if thinking on the same page, Xander leapt onto the creatures back, springing off and turning in mid-air. He hooked the demons head in a head-scissors take-over move, which brought 'Quinn' over. Both landed with a thud, Xander suppressing a scream as both his arm and back collided with the ground.  
Buffy pounced immediately, driving her stake into the creatures chest repeatedly, until her arm grew tired. Xander still had his legs wrapped around the creatures head. Thinking quickly, he did a quick 180 spin, legs firmly locked around the creatures neck. The snap was strangely satisfying to him, "Just in case." He ignored the pain still flaring in his arm and his back, as he stood back up.  
The body began dissolving into a green colored goo. Buffy and Xander stood there, watching it bubble, as the other's came around to watch as well. Everyone looked fine. Willow, Tara, and Giles looked a little frazzled, but unharmed. Spike and Gunn were glaring at each other. Angel was protectively holding Cordelia after she had been thrown through the air. Both did a double take as they saw this. But neither wanted to deal with that idea at the moment.  
As a calm settled over the graveyard, the Hellmouth played it's part once more, as the remains of 'Quinn' flared up in a great green flame. Xander had merely a split second to throw and arm around Buffy and pull her away, before they were both toast. Everyone else was alright, but the tension remained.  
Xander sighed, "Who lit the match?" He'd meant it to be funny, but no one laughed.  
"What?" Spike yelled as everyone looked at him, "It was an honest mistake, really." The three magic-doers burst into a fit of laughter, which quickly became contagious. Spike didn't see what was so funny, although everyone else saw the aura spell (which had previously faded out) re-energized by the explosion. They were all treated to the flashing on and off of Spike's aura.  
None of them saw Xander slip away, except for Buffy, but she didn't feel like stopping him. Not then, maybe not ever.

*CUT TO: Xander, driving Angel's car into the lot of his motel room.*

He turned off the ignition, and tossed the keys into the front seat. He knew it would be the last time he used the car. He walked quietly, almost sadly, up to the door of his room, and stopped when he saw something laying in front of it.  
He leaned down and picked up the small white envelope, which had his name scrawled across it, "Mail? Here? How the..." He sighed and shrugged, bringing the envelope in with him as he gathered his things. He had to get out of Sunnydale as soon as he could.

End Part 9


End file.
